


You smell so good

by kleos_8



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pre-Inception
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleos_8/pseuds/kleos_8
Summary: Perché il fatto è questo: Eames non gli dà modo di piangersi addosso e Arthur non può fare a meno di pensare: “Dove sei stato tutta la mia vita?”Ah, giusto, in Inghilterra.





	You smell so good

Arthur è abituato ai farmaci soppressori, vengono distribuiti a tutti i soldati nell’esercito, altrimenti ci sarebbero troppi problemi relativi ai feromoni. A qualcuno dà fastidio dover sopprimere gli istinti da alpha, ma non a lui, forse perché al liceo essere un alpha non gli aveva comunque permesso di diventare _cool_ e di non essere vittima di sberleffi per la sua figura gracile. Anzi, forse il fatto di essere considerati tutti beta è rassicurante: nessuno ha modo di sentirsi superiore agli altri e di creare fastidi. 

Il colloquio di introduzione al progetto _dreamtraining_ è appena concluso e un ufficiale sta scortando lui e le altre reclute all’edificio dove troveranno alloggio. A ognuno di loro è concessa una stanza singola e il giorno seguente arriveranno il resto dei militari inglesi che parteciperà all’esperimento.

Quando l’ufficiale si congeda, la ragazza alla sua destra esclama: «Che ne dite di rompere il ghiaccio e almeno presentarci? Capisco la segretezza, ma se dobbiamo passare insieme i prossimi due mesi, vorrei almeno sapere il nome delle persone che entreranno nella mia testa!» 

Così, trascorre un pomeriggio piacevole girovagando per l’edificio quasi deserto insieme a quelli che saranno i suoi compagni per le prossime settimane. 

Kate è una ragazza alta e dallo sguardo severo, poco più grande di Arthur. È molto attraente, ma è quasi inconsapevole della sua bellezza e parla solo quando deve dire qualcosa di importante. È una giovane recluta dell’F.B.I. e nonostante sia silenziosa, Arthur può vedere che è molto intelligente. 

Regina è la giovane donna che ha proposto di conoscersi meglio, è divertente e dissacrante e presta servizio da quando aveva diciotto anni. Arthur non ha idea di come conciliare la sua figura ilare con quella della soldatessa seria ed efficiente che deve essere per poter essere stata reclutata. 

Wayne è un uomo di colore, sulla trentina, con addestramento nelle forze speciali e abbastanza silenzioso; eppure Arthur può vedere come i suoi occhi si posano su Regina con un’espressione tenera e divertita. 

Il giorno seguente, mentre fa colazione nella mensa insieme a Wayne e Kate, Regina arriva in fretta, si siede al loro tavolo e dice, a bassa voce: «Sono arrivati gli inglesi!» 

«Li hai visti?» le chiede Wayne.

«Sì, mentre venivano scortati al colloquio introduttivo. Sono tre: due donne e un uomo. Immagino che assegneranno loro le altre stanze vuote della nostra sezione. Speriamo siano simpatici! Non mi va di lavorare con chi è troppo serio. Vale anche per te, tenente, sei troppo giovane per essere così serio!»

Regina non ci ha messo molto a capire che Arthur è il più giovane del gruppo.

«Lascialo in pace, il ragazzo non ha niente che non va, altrimenti non sarebbe qui… questo è quello che conta!» la ammonisce Wayne.

«Ho solo detto che deve farsi una risata ogni tanto, che c’è di male?»

Wayne le rivolge un’occhiata e lei lascia cadere il discorso. Per l’ennesima volta, Arthur si trova a pensare che questi due devono conoscersi già da tempo: gli estranei non si scambiano intere conversazioni solo con uno sguardo.

Più tardi, dopo essersi allenati in palestra, si dirigono alle stanze, dove lo stesso ufficiale del giorno precedente sta finendo di istruire i nuovi arrivati. Quando si congeda ed esce dall’edificio, Regina prende il comando del gruppo e come prevedibile fa il giro di presentazioni. 

Maggie è in realtà un architetto, reclutata per occuparsi di creare la struttura del sogno, mentre Megan è un medico e si occuperà di monitorare la PASIV e le loro attività cerebrali dall’esterno, senza partecipare al sogno. 

Infine, c’è il capitano Richards, che alla richiesta di Regina: «Non ce l’hai un nome? Odio dover chiamare gli altri con i gradi o con i cognomi. Mi fa sentire vecchia!» lui sorride, con un sorriso sghembo e un’espressione divertita negli occhi, come se la ragazza le sia andata a genio con quella richiesta informale. Il capitano risponde: «D’accordo! Puoi chiamarmi Eames.»

«Bene! Vi va di fare un giro, così vi mostriamo il posto? Non che ci sia granché da vedere, in mezzo a un deserto…»

Gli altri annuiscono e si aggregano al loro gruppo, mentre inizia un chiacchiericcio piacevole. 

***

Condividere un sogno con altre persone è un’esperienza surreale. Gli sembra di essere in uno di quei videogiochi fantascientifici in cui la realtà è un insieme di forme in continuo movimento. 

Vengono addestrati a combattere in innumerevoli modi diversi e a gestire il tempo nel sogno. Infine arriva la parte che nessuno di loro si aspettava. Nel sogno vengono divisi in squadre, poi viene indetta una sorta di caccia al tesoro. Ci sono degli indizi che devono trovare, coordinandosi tra loro per gestire anche gli imprevisti e le minacce delle proiezioni. Questi indizi li portano di solito a una cassaforte, un rifugio o un posto segreto che solo la mente del soggetto in cui sono entrati conosce. L’obiettivo finale è trovare un’ _idea_ nascosta nella mente di un soggetto e realizzare quella che viene nominata dai loro superiori “estrazione”. 

Gradualmente nasce una squadra compatta e unita, dove Kate e Wayne si rivelano abili estrattori, Arthur e Regina si occupano di mantenere il team al sicuro gestendo ogni aspetto della sicurezza del sogno. Eames… beh, quello che riesce a fare Eames è unico. Lui lo chiama _forgiare_ e gli piace considerarsi un falsario, un ladro che assume la maschera di un’altra persona per ingannare il bersaglio, rendendo molto più facile derubarlo dei suoi segreti. 

Gli piacciono tutti i compagni della sua squadra, anche se cerca di non darlo a vedere. Arthur è una persona riservata, che per la prima volta si trova a suo agio in una compagnia. Eppure riconosce di essere un po’ troppo serio e brusco, con le sue risposte secche e asciutte, che a volte possono essere fraintese. 

Va molto d’accordo con Kate e Wayne e lo fa ridere Regina, ma quello che lo sorprende più di tutti è Eames. Ci sono momenti, quando Eames si concede una sigaretta all’aperto e Arthur decide di fargli compagnia per prendere un po’ d’aria, in cui Eames gli parla con il suo modo affabile e dissacrante. 

Gli racconta la sua esperienza nell’esercito, parla della sua famiglia, di come è cambiato negli anni e Arthur si ritrova ad ascoltarlo volentieri, inserendo di tanto in tanto i suoi commenti sarcastici a cui Eames ha sempre la risposta pronta. 

Lo fa ridere e lo rende sereno questo scambio inopportuno di battute, perché è chiaro: per quanto Eames cerchi di irritarlo con le sue provocazioni, lo fa anche sentire vivo e giovane come mai ha è stato prima. 

Ci sono giorni in cui Eames gli fa qualche domanda personale e Arthur per la prima volta in vita sua, sente il bisogno di aprirsi, raccontandogli la verità. Cerca di farlo in maniera leggera, senza troppi melodrammi, come quando gli rivela la morte della sua famiglia nell’incidente che gli ha devastato la vita, quando aveva undici anni. 

Oppure, quando gli confessa che ha vissuto in una casa famiglia fino ai diciotto anni, Eames esclama: «Almeno hai fatto pratica per l’esercito!» scatenando le sue risa. Perché il fatto è questo: Eames non gli dà modo di piangersi addosso e Arthur non può fare a meno di pensare: “Dove sei stato tutta la mia vita?”

Ah, giusto, in Inghilterra.

***

Alla fine dei due mesi di addestramento speciale ottengono un congedo di una settimana. 

Eames gli chiede di trascorrere quei giorni a New York, con lui. Suo fratello David che è un giornalista, ha un appartamento in città, che non usa al momento perché è a Londra per lavoro. 

Alla sua proposta, Arthur dice: «Ci sto, ma solo se mi lascerai pagare i pasti! Tu metti l’alloggio, io il vitto.» 

Sa che la famiglia di Eames è molto benestante. L’ha capito mettendo insieme i vaghi e riluttanti riferimenti di Eames durante i due mesi di amicizia che è nata tra loro. Arthur si è affezionato a lui, ma non ha intenzione di lasciargli pagare un intero soggiorno di una settimana a New York.

***

Trascorrono il penultimo giorno della loro vacanza visitando il _Metropolitan Museum of Art_ , che è in assoluto uno dei luoghi più magici che Arthur abbia mai visitato.

Nel tardo pomeriggio, quando tornano nell’appartamento prima di uscire per cena, Arthur è talmente esausto da addormentarsi sul letto, non appena la sua testa si appoggia al cuscino. 

Si risveglia forse mezz’ora dopo, rilassato e riposato, per trovare Eames steso su un fianco di fronte a lui. È sveglio, ha gli occhi lucidi e le sclere arrossate, come se avesse pianto da poco e lo osserva in silenzio con un’espressione seria e angosciata. 

«Ehi» lo chiama, sussurrando.

Eames sospira, prima di parlare con una voce strana: «Ti devo dire una cosa. Ci ho riflettuto parecchio e sono arrivato alla conclusione che è giusto tirarlo fuori. Siccome non è esattamente una passeggiata e mi sono preparato una specie di discorso, vorrei che prima che parlassi o reagissi in alcun modo a quello che sto per dirti mi lasciassi finire. Ti chiedo solo questo. Puoi farlo?»

Arthur sente l’ansia crescere dentro di sé: lo colpisce il modo in cui gli batte forte il cuore, repentino e assordante, rimbombandogli nelle orecchie per il contatto diretto della sua carotide contro il cuscino, che fa da cassa di risonanza. 

Dice solo, sotto voce: «Okay.» 

Deve essere una conferma sufficiente per Eames, che confessa: «Mi sono innamorato di te. Sei entrato nella mia vita solo due mesi fa e ti sei fatto spazio senza importi fino a diventare il mio migliore amico. Ti ho detto cose che non ho mai riferito a nessuno, perché negli anni ho avuto un sacco di persone intorno a me: amici, familiari, fidanzate, ma mai nessuno di loro è riuscito a entrarmi dentro come hai fatto tu. Non lo so quando hai iniziato a piacermi così tanto, quando ho iniziato a pensare: “Voglio baciare questo ragazzo, voglio dirgli quanto sia importante per me”, ma sono arrivato al punto di vederti e riconoscere la tua complessità, la tua imperfezione nel voler essere sempre così perfetto, la tua fermezza e la tua resilienza.» 

Fa una piccola pausa, chiude gli occhi e li riapre per poi riprendere a parlare: «Ti ho osservato nei giorni trascorsi qui. Sai, c’è questa cosa che tutti dicono di me: che so leggere molto bene le persone. Ho cercato di guardarti senza essere influenzato dalle mie emozioni, anche se non è stato facile. 

È probabile che anche tu ricambi i miei sentimenti, ma ho capito che non prenderai mai l’iniziativa: forse non sei pronto o forse mi sto sbagliando e mi sono fatto un film mentale tutto mio. In ogni caso, non ce la facevo più a tenermelo dentro: puoi rifiutarmi, puoi darmi un pugno in faccia, puoi denunciarmi ai miei superiori, puoi fare quello che vuoi, quello che importa è che non ho intenzione di vivere di rimpianti.» 

Eames resta in silenzio e abbassa lo sguardo, mentre Arthur cerca rapidamente di venire a patti con il pensiero: “Eames è innamorato di me. Eames è innamorato di me. Eames è innamorato di me.” 

L’ansia che sentiva fino a un momento fa si tramuta in nervosa trepidazione, perché Arthur deve fare, dire, agire…

Maledizione! 

Il fatto è che Eames ha ragione, lui non avrebbe mai fatto niente per loro, niente di niente, perché la verità è questa: Arthur non si è mai innamorato prima. 

Non ha mai voluto veramente nessuno finché non c’è stato Eames. La morte dei suoi genitori lo ha reso solo e vuoto e ha vissuto da quel momento senza riuscire mai a creare un legame con qualcuno. Le rare volte in cui nella casa famiglia ha stretto amicizia si è rivelato sempre un rapporto superficiale ed effimero, data la precarietà della sua condizione e la sua difficoltà ad aprirsi. 

Non sa come comportarsi, non sa se ci sono parole giuste per dirgli che sì, anche lui è completamente perso e lo vuole, lo vuole, lo vuole, per comunicargli tutta la sua ammirazione e la gratitudine per aver fatto questo passo. Perché Eames è bello e divertente e lo fa sentire vivo e Arthur si è innamorato senza neanche accorgersene.

Pensa forte dentro di sé: “Puoi farcela, stai tranquillo, puoi farcela” prima di sollevare la mano sinistra dal cuscino e portarla piano sulla guancia di Eames. 

Lui alza subito lo sguardo e i suoi splendidi occhi verde-blu lo osservano, curiosi e speranzosi. 

«Sono tuo» gli rivela, pianissimo, con la voce che trema dall’emozione, ma è sicura nell’affermare questa verità che Arthur sente dentro di sé, come la certezza che la terra è rotonda… anzi un geoide per essere precisi, perché al suo cervello piace essere puntiglioso anche in queste occasioni.

«Sì?» gli chiede Eames, con un sorriso che si forma sulle sue labbra carnose e scopre i suoi denti storti. 

Dio, ad Arthur non dispiace neppure l’idea dei suoi denti storti ed è una verità abbastanza suggestiva per uno come lui a cui hanno sempre fatto ribrezzo le dentature imperfette.

«Sì» ribadisce lui, annuendo, per confermare ancora meglio. 

Si avvicina, perché ora che può – e quanto è fantastico il solo pensiero di poter indulgere a questa voglia? – desidera baciarlo, ma non sa come cazzo fare, perché è arrivato a ventidue anni senza mai dare un bacio a nessuno! Perciò la sua mente inizia a creare una serie di paranoie, come: “E se Eames gli riderà in faccia perché non sa baciare?” 

Oh, al diavolo!

Arthur non ha il tempo né la voglia di stare qui a rimuginare sulle proprie mancanze ed Eames si è appena messo a nudo – non letteralmente, anche se Arthur spera di arrivare anche a quella parte – di fronte a lui, perciò dubita che lo derida. 

Lo guarda negli occhi e si avvicina ancora, fino a sfiorare il proprio naso con il suo, mentre le sue dita si muovono in una lieve carezza tra i capelli corti di Eames. 

Appoggia le labbra sulle sue e le muove piano per dargli un piccolo bacio: Eames risponde subito e Arthur si rilassa. 

Si dimentica della tecnica e della assenza di pratica, si lascia trasportare dalle emozioni che prova per questo ragazzo che lo fa sentire bello e giusto e intero, regalandogli così tante sensazioni nuove e meravigliose che Arthur non può fare a meno di pensare: “Sono felice di averti aspettato.”

Quando si separano, gli sussurra: «Avevo paura.»

«Di cosa?» gli chiede lui, mentre una sua mano si intrufola sotto la maglietta per accarezzargli il fianco sinistro.

«Di tutto, immagino, ma soprattutto di perderti. Non sapevo come fare per fartelo capire senza espormi e in parte temevo che mi avresti denunciato. Nel vostro esercito le norme di non fraternizzazione non sono così rigide, ma lo stesso trattamento non vale per noi. Se fosse andata male, mi sarei beccato un congedo con disonore. Per non parlare del fatto che tu hai grado maggiore del mio…»

Eames appoggia la fronte alla sua e dice: «Sarei stato un vero coglione a lasciarti sfuggire.»

Si baciano ancora e ancora, abbandonando i piani di uscire e andare a cena fuori. Invece restano a letto e parlano e ridono e si spogliano piano, fino a scoprirsi l’un l’altro. 

Arthur sfila la maglietta di Eames e osserva i suoi tatuaggi: ne conta quattro sul torace e uno sul braccio destro – anche se Eames dice: «Ho intenzione di farne altri in futuro.» Accarezza la pelle con i polpastrelli delle dita, ci posa le labbra sopra e assapora la sua cute, muovendosi con sempre maggiore sicurezza, incoraggiato dai suoi sospiri di piacere. 

Eames è bello, ha un magnifico fisico, non ci sono altri modi per dirlo. Ha il busto scolpito, gli addominali definiti, ma non è enorme come quei tizi surreali patiti di _body building_. Ha semplicemente lavorato in palestra come tutti gli ufficiali che si mantengono in forma nell’esercito e quattro anni di servizio hanno dato i loro frutti. Ha una leggera peluria sul petto, che scende in basso dallo sterno all’ombelico formando una sottile stria che arriva all’inguine. 

Gli piacciono soprattutto le sue braccia: ampie e muscolose, con le vene evidenti che scorrono fino alle sue mani, fino a emergere sottopelle, creando piccoli solchi sul dorso della mano, che Arthur desidera baciare, leccare e mordere. 

Quando lo spoglia del tutto e per la prima volta può osservare la sua nudità di fronte a sé, gli accarezza le cosce tornite, preme le sue dita sulla carne fino ad arrivare all’inguine. 

Lo masturba, perché se deve partire dalle basi questa è una cosa che sa fare abbastanza bene, dato che anche lui ha un pene. 

Possono esplorare altre attività dopo, insieme, mentre per ora si limita a usare la sua mano per farlo stare bene, per donargli piacere, imparare il suono dei suoi gemiti, per capire come e dove desidera essere toccato, finché Eames dice con urgenza: «Vieni qui, vieni qui, ti voglio baciare!» 

È più un intreccio di lingue a bocca aperta che un vero e proprio bacio, meravigliosamente osceno e intimo. Eames ansima sotto di lui, finché muove i fianchi insieme alla mano di Arthur e viene, pronunciando il suo nome.

***

Più tardi, quando sono stesi insieme sul letto, entrambi languidi e spossati, tra i baci teneri e le parole sussurrate, il suo cervello imbottito di dopamina ci mette un po’ a realizzare la fragranza che sente emanare dalla pelle di Eames. 

È un profumo intenso, dolce e invitante. Non è la prima volta che Arthur lo coglie: è l’odore di un omega. Eppure ci sono note più caratteristiche miste ai suoi feromoni, che non ha mai sentito su nessun altro: la freschezza della menta, l’umidità del muschio e il profumo un po’ amaro della lavanda. 

Per un attimo pensa di sbagliarsi, perché sono entrambi nell’esercito e hanno ricevuto da poco una dose di soppressori, il cui scopo è proprio impedire che i soldati possano riconoscere le attitudini personali dei loro colleghi. Eppure, può ricordare che secondo la casa produttrice la percentuale di efficacia dei farmaci è del 99%, il che significa che c’è sempre un misero 1% di possibilità di fallimento e l’amplesso che hanno consumato deve aver aiutato questa eventualità. 

Non sa se dovrebbe dirlo a Eames o tenerlo per sé, perché non ha idea di come lui viva la propria identità. Arthur non vuole rovinare questa relazione ancora troppo precaria con un’uscita infelice, del tipo: «Ehi, sei un omega! Indovina un po’? Sono un alpha! Non è meraviglioso quanto siamo compatibili?» 

Se ci riflette bene sa che non ha importanza questo aspetto: si è innamorato di Eames prima di sapere cosa fosse e non ha mai pensato di chiederglielo, perché era troppo impegnato a conoscerlo, a ridere insieme a lui, a osservarlo di nascosto, ad adattarsi alla sua presenza fino a sentirlo come una seconda pelle.

Si accorge che Eames lo sta guardando: ha gli occhi un po’ sgranati, le pupille dilatate e il respiro accelerato. Si passa la lingua tra le labbra prima di dire: «Posso sentire il tuo profumo. Dimmi che non sono pazzo e che anche tu puoi sentire il mio.»

Arthur annuisce e sussurra: «Non ha importanza. Ti vorrei in qualunque modo: alpha, beta, omega, non c’è differenza per me: sono innamorato di te perché sei Eames, non perché sei un omega.»

Lui gli sorride, fa una piccola risata isterica, con la voce stridula, mentre un leggero rossore si diffonde sul suo collo. 

«È la prima volta che qualcuno mi dice una cosa del genere» confessa Eames senza smettere di sorridere. 

Arthur prende la sua mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue. Gli piace questo contatto intimo, adora poter ribadire un’idea non solo con le parole, ma anche con il linguaggio del corpo.

«Dovrebbe essere proprio così invece. Non parlo solo dell’amore: ogni tipo di rapporto sociale non dovrebbe essere influenzato dalle nostre caratteristiche, ma solo dal tipo di persone che siamo e dal nostro valore.»

Eames lo bacia per diversi minuti, poi si sposta lungo la mandibola, fino ad arrivare al collo. Quando si ferma con le labbra premute contro la clavicola, rivela: «Prendo i soppressori da tanto tempo. Dopo lo sviluppo, per un paio di anni ho lasciato che i cicli si regolarizzassero, poi ho chiesto a mia madre di andare da un medico e ho iniziato a prenderli. Non riuscivo a sopportare l’idea che alcuni ed alcune alpha cercassero la mia compagnia solo per quello che ero, che volessero scoparmi solo per quel motivo.»

Arthur lo stringe tra le braccia, lo fa stendere sopra di sé e si lascia soffocare dal suo peso. 

«Non dovresti mai essere costretto a nasconderti, Eames.»

«Lo so, sono felice che lo pensi anche tu.» 

***

La mattina seguente quando si svegliano ed Eames cerca la sua bocca, Arthur si lascia trasportare di nuovo dal desiderio che prova per lui. 

«David ha dei preservativi nella sua stanza e io ho del lubrificante in valigia. Ti va?» gli domanda Eames tra i baci. 

Arthur lo guarda e sa immediatamente che Eames deve aver preso coscienza della sua verginità. Deglutisce il leggero imbarazzo che gli incendia il viso, prima di confermare:

«Non c’è mai stato nessuno per me prima di te. Mi guidi tu?»

Eames annuisce sorridendo. 

Lo fanno in entrambi i modi, perché Arthur si rifiuta di avere la classica relazione in cui l’alpha dà e l’omega riceve, senza mai cambiare prospettiva. Gli fa ribrezzo il solo pensiero. Invece, può sentire dentro di sé il desiderio di scoprire ogni aspetto che il sesso insieme a Eames possa offrire.

Si lascia aprire dalle dita esperte di Eames, lentamente e senza disagio. Sente un po’ di dolore quando Eames entra dentro di lui: è bruciore strano, misto a un forte piacere che parte dalla sua prostata e gli avvolge il bacino e le cosce in un vortice di calore. Cerca di respirare e di rilassarsi il più possibile, aiutato dalle distrazioni che le labbra di Eames offrono, ma non è facile. C’è un momento in particolare, quando il glande di Eames esce da lui per poi penetrarlo di nuovo, in cui Arthur prova un forte fastidio, ma serra le labbra e abbraccia il suo ragazzo più forte, respirando piano. 

Eames si ferma, mormorando: « _Darling_ , tutto bene?»

Quel vezzeggiativo tipico delle classi altolocate britanniche, detto con la sua voce armoniosa e graffiante, lo scioglie come la neve al sole. 

«Resta fermo così» gli ordina, mentre bacia le sue labbra. Lascia passare diversi secondi, chiude gli occhi, poi li riapre. Quando si sente meglio, mormora: «Muoviti piano, non uscire da me… Mi brucia se ti muovi troppo.»

Non prova vergogna a dirlo: è la sua prima volta, se non comunica con il suo partner, Arthur sa che il fastidio sarebbe maggiore. E invece vuole godere, è un suo diritto, per la miseria!

Eames annuisce, gli lascia tanti piccoli baci sulla mandibola, poi ondeggia i fianchi, controllando la profondità delle sue spinte. Poco a poco, Arthur si rilassa, il bruciore non scompare mai del tutto, ma c’è anche tanto piacere che si aggiunge a ogni stimolazione della sua prostata. 

Osserva il viso di Eames perdersi nell’estasi, mentre lo sente svuotarsi dentro di sé, riempiendo il preservativo del suo sperma. C’è uno strano orgoglio che Arthur prova al pensiero di essere il responsabile del piacere di Eames, di essere la persona che è capace di fargli assumere un’espressione abbandonata e disfatta.

Il suo nodo è gonfio, ma Arthur non riesce ancora a venire. Gli piace sentire quel delizioso fastidio che gli fa formicolare le terminazioni nervose del suo ano. Solo ora può capire perché il sesso anale sia così piacevole ed è felice di poterne godere insieme a Eames.

Quando Eames si retrae, si affretta a gettare il preservativo, poi torna sopra di lui, si lubrifica due dita e lo riempie di nuovo. Arthur fa un lungo gemito in risposta all’intrusione: è ancora più piacevole di prima, questa volta Arthur può sentire solo un stimolo gentile contro la sua prostata, senza il bruciore che il membro di Eames gli provocava. 

«Così è meglio, vero?» gli chiede Eames baciandolo. 

«Sì» sospira lui. 

Eames scende lungo il suo corpo fino a fermarsi di fronte al suo sesso. 

«Dio, Arthur… il tuo odore mi dà alla testa» dice prima di esplorare con la lingua e con le labbra la sua erezione. Arthur lo osserva, mentre geme ad alta voce: si sente esplodere dalle sensazioni che Eames gli provoca con la sua bocca e con le sue dita, finché pochi minuti dopo l’orgasmo più potente che abbia mai provato lo scuote senza preavviso.

Quando torna in sé, sfinito, con il nodo ancora pieno e un delizioso indolenzimento alla base del suo sedere, Eames mormora: «Riposati, penso io a ripulirti. Quando ti svegli voglio sentire il tuo nodo dentro di me.» 

***

Il _dreamteam_ , come lo chiamano ai piani alti dell’esercito, completa con successo innumerevoli missioni che gli vengono affidate. Lavorare fianco a fianco con Eames non è difficile, anzi è facile reagire con espressioni seccate quando Eames finge di infastidirlo o di fargli dei dispetti.

Stanno sempre attenti a non guardarsi troppo, a non accarezzarsi in presenza degli altri, a non sorridere troppo dolcemente. 

Nessuno può sentire i loro feromoni, a quanto pare la disfunzione dei farmaci c’è stata solo nel loro caso: un evento unico e raro, ma non inudito. 

Cercano di limitare il sesso alle uniche occasioni in cui possono essere veramente soli e non è sempre facile resistere al desiderio che prova nei confronti di Eames. Ma Arthur è anche un soldato, la disciplina fa parte di lui come il suo midollo osseo, perciò riesce a tenere a bada i suoi impulsi. Del resto anche se i soppressori hanno fallito nel mascherare i loro odori, stanno comunque limitando la loro libido e la mancanza del calore di Eames ne è una prova. Arthur sa che se non prendessero i farmaci, il desiderio per il suo compagno sarebbe ancora più sfrenato.

***

A Natale, quando ricevono un congedo per tre settimane, Eames gli chiede di trascorrere le feste in Regno Unito, insieme alla sua famiglia e Arthur davvero non se la sente di rifiutare. 

A Londra, quando scopre il titolo nobiliare che portano i genitori di Eames, vorrebbe strozzare il suo compagno a mani nude. 

Quando sono soli, gli chiede, irritato: «Perché non hai detto niente, _Alistair_?»

«Uh! No, dai, il mio nome no! Solo mia madre mi chiama in quel modo!» si lamenta lui.

«Allora perché cazzo non mi hai mai detto che ti chiami Alistair Emerson fottuto Richard?! Cos’è, devo chiamarti _honourable_ , d’ora in poi? Sei un cazzo di conte, Eames!»

«Non farne una tragedia, Arthur. Ai miei non interessa granché il titolo nobiliare e di sicuro non a me. Non sono io l’erede principale della famiglia, ma mia sorella, che è la primogenita. Ho combinato talmente tanti casini che i miei sono stati costretti a mandarmi nell’esercito. Ho fatto pace con il passato e ora sto bene. L’unica cosa che mi chiede mia madre è essere sereno e lo sono con te.»

«Sei sicuro che a loro vada bene? Voglio dire… non sono nobile. Non sono nemmeno inglese!» dice incerto lui.

«La nobiltà britannica è in decadenza, Arthur. Siamo gli unici che restano al mondo ad avere ancora una regina e l’unico modo per sopravvivere è adeguarci alla società. La società chiede uguaglianza, perciò abbiamo compreso da tempo la necessità di adeguarsi ai tempi. I miei genitori sono molto all’avanguardia su questo tema.»

Alice e Henry, i genitori di Eames sono gentili ed educati, anche se guardano loro figlio con uno sguardo strano, che Arthur ci mette diversi giorni a interpretare. Lo capisce, solo quando Alice, poco prima della fine del congedo, lo sorprende da solo a leggere un libro di prima mattina nella grande biblioteca della casa. 

Gli dice: «Ti ringrazio, Arthur. Non hai idea di come fosse Eames prima di incontrarti, quante pene ci ha fatto passare con le sue trasgressioni. Ora c’è una serenità in lui che non gli ho mai visto. Eames non ha mai avuto un compagno prima. Di sicuro ha avuto molte esperienze, ma non ha mai scelto un alpha prime di te. Quando vi guardo, so che ha fatto la scelta giusta.»

Emily, la sorella maggiore di Eames, è un’alpha. È estremamente diretta e anche troppo rigida per i suoi gusti e non manca mai occasione per battibeccare con Eames.

David, suo fratello minore, è un beta molto solare e tranquillo, che ha gli stessi capelli biondi di Eames e un sorriso sincero ogni volta che parla con Arthur.

Alla fine del congedo si rende conto che i Richards sono una famiglia veramente accogliente. Per la prima volta Arthur sente di avere un posto in questo mondo, qui accanto a Eames, intorno a queste persone che lo hanno accettato nelle loro vite come il compagno di Eames.

***

Ci sono solo tre cose di cui si ricorda: lo scoppio di una bomba, l’urlo di Maggie e il buio che lo aveva avvolto. Poi acqua e cibo per quattro giorni e infine dolore, tanto dolore.

Arthur non ha idea di cosa cazzo stia succedendo ora. È ancora buio, ma c’è trambusto e qualcuno lo sta facendo muovere. 

Gli hanno tolto il cappuccio, ma non ci vede un cazzo e il suo cervello non collabora. 

C’è una voce che gli sta parlando, mormora qualche parola rassicurante e una parte della sua mente gli suggerisce di conoscere quella voce, che il suo ricordo è stata l’unica cosa che lo ha tenuto ancorato alla realtà. E c’è quell’odore meraviglioso, il profumo di qualcuno che è così familiare da essere considerato casa. 

Ma Arthur è stanco, gli fa male ovunque e non sa neanche lui quando perde conoscenza.

Si risveglia forse per qualche minuto in una barella, c’è Megan accanto a lui, che gli ha appena messo un accesso venoso. Lei gli sorride mentre chiede: «Ehi, sei con noi?»

Annuisce e subito dopo la sua visuale viene invasa dagli occhi verde-blu di Eames, che lo chiama: «Arthur!» Ha il viso pieno di angoscia e terrore e l’unica cosa che Arthur riesce a pensare prima di riaddormentarsi è: “Credevo che non avrei rivisto mai più i tuoi meravigliosi occhi.”

Quando finalmente riesce a emergere dalla foschia in cui è caduto, si ritrova in una piccola stanza, Eames è seduto su una sedia accanto a lui. Quando si accorge che è sveglio il suo compagno mormora: «Non mi avevi detto di avermi designato come parente più stretto.»

Arthur annuisce debolmente, si prende un po’ di secondi per osservarlo: Eames ha dei cerchi neri intorno agli occhi, le labbra secche e screpolate dall’aridità del clima desertico e la barba incolta. 

Arthur sospetta che tutto ciò abbia a che fare con lui.

«Hai un aspetto orribile» gli dice con la voce gracchiante e così bassa che se Eames non fosse a pochi passi da lui non potrebbe avvertire.

Lui fa una breve risata e replica: «Sì, credo proprio di sì.»

«Mai quanto me, immagino.» 

Perché Arthur può sentirlo. Fa fatica a respirare, gli fa male il torace in almeno tre o quattro punti, ha un bendaggio intorno all’avambraccio destro, ci sono escoriazioni sulla sua mano destra e quella sinistra è completamente fasciata. 

Eames deglutisce, un angolo della bocca si alza, prima di affermare: «L’importante è che tu sia qui.»

Arthur riflette un attimo in silenzio, poi con la voce che trema, riesce a dire: «Sono stati tanto tempo senza farmi niente.» 

Non sa come proseguire, non trova le parole giuste per chiedergli per quale motivo hanno iniziato a torturarlo solo alla fine, poco prima che lo liberassero. Eppure Eames deve aver intuito, perché fa un lungo sospiro, annuisce e solo dopo minuti interi di silenzio replica con la voce tesa: «Volevano usarti come ostaggio, niente di più. Hanno chiesto uno scambio con alcuni prigionieri dell’esercito americano.» 

Basta quella rivelazione per ricostruire i fatti. Arthur sa qual è la politica dell’Esercito degli Stati Uniti: non si cede mai ai ricatti. 

Eames prosegue: «Quando hanno capito che non avrebbero mai ottenuto lo scambio hanno cercato di forzare la mano, ma anche su quel fronte hanno incontrato un muro. Quando ci siamo resi conto che per te si metteva male, Wayne ha richiesto un’autorizzazione per far partire un’operazione di salvataggio, ma l’esercito l’ha rifiutata. Noi Inglesi non potevamo fare granché, di sicuro nessuno poteva scavalcare la decisione degli americani relativa a un cittadino americano, ma il generale Harris tre sere fa è entrato in mensa, si è seduto al nostro tavolo e ha semplicemente detto che a volte una missione improvvisata può portare a una medaglia d’onore e non alla corte marziale.»

«Eames…»

«Non guardarmi così, non ho deciso io. Lo abbiamo fatto tutti insieme, all’unanimità. Arthur, Maggie è nella stanza accanto senza la gamba sinistra! Sarei venuto a prenderti da solo, fosse per me, ma immagino che gli altri avevano bisogno di dare un senso a questo schifo e salvare almeno la vita di uno di noi, anche a costo di finire sotto accusa per insubordinazione.»

Arthur impreca dentro di sé, perché non ha la forza di farlo ad alta voce.

«Lo siete?»

«Nah. Andremo tutti in congedo con una medaglia, a quanto pare. Harris ci aveva visto giusto… e io che pensavo che fosse solo un vecchio rompiscatole addestra-reclute!»

***

Megan entra qualche minuto dopo, guarda Eames ed esclama: «Sei ancora qui? Mi sembrava di averti detto di andare a dormire tre ore fa!»

Lui sbuffa e le domanda: «Chi ti ha detto che non l’abbia fatto?»

«Non prendermi per il culo, capitano! Sei nella stessa identica posizione di quando eri quando ti ho lasciato e la tua maglietta non è stropicciata. Avanti! Esci da qui e vai a crollare su una brandina! Dovete affrontare un viaggio in aereo domani, per la miseria!»

Eames lancia uno sguardo verso di lui, è stanco, ma è anche preoccupato. Arthur gli dice: «Ha ragione. Vai. Non serve a niente stare qui, se fra dieci minuti crollerò dalla stanchezza.»

Eames annuisce, sospirando. Arthur sa che vorrebbe baciarlo o almeno fargli una carezza prima di congedarsi, ma non di fronte a Megan. Mai di fronte agli altri, perché la loro sicurezza viene prima di tutto.

Resta solo con Megan, che gli misura la pressione e gli ausculta il cuore, poi lei si siede sulla sedia occupata prima da Eames, con le spalle curve e le braccia appoggiate ai gomiti. Arthur la osserva mentre pensa a un modo per ringraziarla di avergli salvato la vita.

«Maggie è la quinta persona che in due settimane perde una gamba. Uno pensa che essere un chirurgo aiuti ad abituarsi a questo genere di mutilazioni, ma non è così. Che cosa sai? Che ti ha detto Eames?»

«Che siete stati talmente pazzi da venirmi a prendere senza avere nessun supporto logistico o autorizzazione dall’alto.»

«Beh, tecnicamente il supporto logistico ce l’avevamo.»

Di fronte il suo sguardo smarrito, Megan gli spiega: «C’è un tizio della C.I.A. nella base. Si chiama Law, Kate lo conosce abbastanza bene da fidarsi di lui, almeno questo è quello che ci ha detto. Ufficialmente è qui per dirigere alcune operazioni, ma a quanto pare è molto interessato al modo in cui siamo stati addestrati e sa che tipo di tecnologia usiamo nelle nostre missioni. Le missioni del _dreamteam,_ le chiamano nell’intelligence. Gli Americani erano a conoscenza di possibili coordinate dove trovarti: quando Kate gli ha fatto capire che volevamo cercarti lui ci ha offerto le informazioni.»

«Senza chiedere niente in cambio?» chiede scettico lui.

«No, ovviamente. Lo sai meglio di me com’è quella gente lì. Il bastardo ha chiesto che gli mostrassimo come funziona la PASIV.»

«E avete accettato? Maledizione, Megan! Abbiamo firmato un accordo di segretezza!»

«Certo che abbiamo accettato! Per noi era un vantaggio: abbiamo potuto capire se lo stronzo mentiva sulle coordinate e Wayne ha catturato alcuni segreti succulenti… roba che avremmo potuto usare contro di lui se mai avesse provato a ricattarci. E Arthur, mettitelo in quella cazzo di testa: nessuno di noi era disposto a lasciarti morire! Siamo una famiglia. Non abbiamo trascorso anni a combattere gli uni accanto agli altri per abbandonarti.»

«Okay. Hai ragione, scusa. È come se il mio cervello si rifiutasse di credere che non sono più lì.»

«È comprensibile, non ti preoccupare. Avresti fatto la stessa cosa per noi: mi ricordo quando Regina è stata ferita e le hai fatto scudo con il tuo corpo.»

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, le chiede: «Dove andiamo domani?»

«Verrai trasferito in Germania, nell’ospedale militare americano, a Landstuhl. Eames verrà con te, perché lo hai designato come parente e non hai famiglia. Hai tre coste fratturate, perciò ti tratterranno per un paio di settimane. A quel punto ti congederanno. Per l’avambraccio non ti devi preoccupare, avevi una frattura biossea di radio e ulna. Ho dovuto operarti e mettere una placca su entrambe le ossa per ridurla e stabilizzarla. Si possono anche rimuovere fra un anno circa.»

«La mano?» le chiede.

«Sarò sincera: quando la vedrai, sarà brutta. Hanno provato a fottertela, ma per fortuna non avevano idea di cosa stavano facendo e non hanno lesionato i nervi. Il tendine del quarto e quinto dito sono in parte danneggiati. Sono riuscita a ripararli con del tessuto che ho prelevato da altre sedi e ti sto somministrando dei fattori di crescita, perciò sono abbastanza fiduciosa. Ci vorranno mesi, dovrai fare fisioterapia e forse rimarranno alcune cicatrici, ma alla fine tornerai come prima.»

***

Nelle settimane che trascorre al Landstuhl Regional Medical Center riesce a riprendere un po’ di peso. Passa i primi giorni a dormire e solo quando i medici gli danno il benestare per fare un po’ di movimento, inizia a fare lunghe passeggiate insieme a Eames nei corridoi della struttura. C’è molto silenzio qui, ci sono molti feriti, ma la struttura è talmente grande che non c’è mai caos o rumori improvvisi. 

A Eames viene assegnata una stanza arredata e con un bagno, in uno degli edifici distaccati, in cui alloggiano i soldati durante la riabilitazione. Anche Arthur viene spostato qui dopo una settimana, perché non è un caso grave. Deve solo continuare il riposo, la terapia medica e la fisioterapia: non avrebbe senso occupare un letto d’ospedale.

La prima volta che si spoglia di fronte lo specchio per fare la doccia è forse il primo momento in cui il suo cervello realizza che cosa gli è successo. Sul suo torace ci sono bruciature di sigaretta che Arthur non ricorda di aver ricevuto, piccole incisioni eseguite solo con lo scopo di infliggere dolore, ecchimosi ed ematomi che hanno virato colore dal viola-bruno fino al giallo. 

Il fisiatra che lo segue è un uomo di mezza età, un veterano della guerra del golfo. Ha i capelli brizzolati, il viso allungato e gli occhiali sul naso. È gentile e ha una voce rassicurante: Arthur ha notato che non alza mai il volume per evitare di spaventarlo. Seduto di fronte a lui, apre un telo sterile e lo stende sul lettino. Gli chiede di appoggiarci la mano sinistra sopra, mentre lui si infila i guanti.

Quando è pronto, inizia a disfare la fasciatura, dicendo: «Vediamo un po’ cosa abbiamo qui. Devo confessarle una cosa, tenente: ero molto curioso di questa mano. Non so se lo sa, ma quello che la dottoressa Kohl ha fatto sui suoi tendini non è stato mai eseguito prima. Ci sono stati tentativi di riparazione su altre strutture, ma non era mai stato fatto nella chirurgia della mano.»

«Non lo sapevo, Megan non me l’ha detto.»

«La conosce?»

«Sì, facevamo parte della stessa squadra.»

«Deduco allora che il famoso _dreamteam_ non è una leggenda, come molti preferiscono credere!»

«Mi dispiace, ma non so di cosa stia parlando.»

Il medico sorride, ha quasi finito di togliere tutte le bende e replica: «Non si preoccupi, tenente! Siete stati tutti congedati e il progetto è chiuso. A quanto pare i piani alti si sono resi conto che questo tipo di addestramento non fa al caso loro. Sviluppa soldati un po’ troppo indipendenti per i loro gusti!»

La mano è brutta, non c’è altro modo di dirlo. È piena di tagli ed escoriazioni; la pelle è stata tirata in più punti, due unghie sono completamente nere, una terza è sollevata in su, come se qualcuno avesse cercato di estrarla. Sul palmo ci sono dei punti di sutura lungo le pliche cutanee.

«Bene. Direi che possiamo togliere i punti, oramai la ferita chirurgica sta guarendo. Così possiamo iniziare la fisioterapia.»

Il medico prende gli strumenti e lavora in silenzio per alcuni minuti. Poi gli chiede: «Sta avendo difficoltà a dormire?»

«È così evidente?»

Lui solleva lo sguardo, fa un sorriso mesto e replica: «No, è una cosa abbastanza comune e mi sono abituato a chiederlo a tutti i miei pazienti.»

Arthur deglutisce, non ha chiuso quasi occhio la scorsa notte. Non riesce a stare al buio, perché ha paura di addormentarsi e di risvegliarsi senza sapere dove si trovi. 

Il luogo dove lo tenevano doveva essere una specie di cantina, aveva sempre un cappuccio in testa ed era costantemente buio. Il pavimento e il muro freddo erano le uniche superfici a disposizione per lui e prima di iniziare a torturarlo fisicamente gli mettevano una radio con una canzoncina che lo teneva sveglio per ore. 

Non riesce a dormire sul materasso, perché è troppo morbido, così ha provato a stendersi sul pavimento, ma c’è comunque la moquette. 

Ma c’è di più: Arthur ha _paura_ di addormentarsi. Teme il momento in cui dormirà fino a lasciare libero il suo inconscio e ogni singolo momento tornerà a galla, facendolo svegliare, incapace di stabilire quale sia la realtà. 

C’è stato un momento terribile, quando lo stavano torturando, in cui ha pensato: “Come sono arrivato qui? Posso essere sicuro che non sia un sogno?” 

Il dubbio si era insinuato dentro di lui, perché non c’era Eames, c’era solo dolore, così tanto dolore da non riuscire più a ricordare con precisione le note dei feromoni del suo compagno. Arthur non l’ha mai detto a nessuno, ma nel sogno non può sentire l’odore di Eames e se non poteva sentire il suo meraviglioso profumo, come poteva essere sicuro che fosse la realtà? 

Quando il dottore ha finito il suo lavoro, lo guarda negli occhi, dicendo: «Ci sono degli psicologi a disposizione dei veterani. Il supporto psicologico fa parte della riabilitazione, anche se molti si rifiutano di accettarlo. Quando tornerà a casa potrà usufruire del servizio di cura per i veterani.»

«Non tornerò negli Stati Uniti.»

L’ha detto con una sicurezza che non prova per nessuna altra cosa. Ne ha già parlato con Eames e lui gli ha proposto una delle tenute che la sua famiglia possiede nella campagna inglese.

«Ah! Non lo sapevo. Dove andrà?»

«Regno Unito.»

«Allora dovrà vedere se la sua assicurazione rimborserà la spesa per uno psicologo o dovrà pagarla di tasca propria. Il loro servizio è gratuito solo per i residenti.»

Arthur ha ancora l’assicurazione sulla vita dei suoi: ha talmente tanti risparmi che non ha idea di come spenderli, ma il medico non può saperlo, ovviamente. Inoltre, dubita che la famiglia di Eames gli faccia pagare uno psicologo: a una minima richiesta Alice gli darà una lista di nomi dei migliori terapeuti a disposizione, forse con un bonifico bancario già pronto.

«Non è un problema e posso prendere la residenza. Dubito che tornerò in futuro in America.» 

Non per piacere, almeno. Non se non sarà costretto.

«Capisco. Venga, andiamo nella sala di fisioterapia, così le introduco uno dei professionisti che la aiuterà con gli esercizi.»

***

«Mi serve uno strizzacervelli» dice a Eames, un mercoledì pomeriggio.

Domani mattina lo dimetteranno e nel pomeriggio prenderanno un aereo per Londra. Dormiranno nella casa dei Richards in città. Poi, la mattina prenderanno un treno per Norfolk, dove la famiglia di Eames ha una tenuta in campagna e la principale attività redditizia della famiglia: il maneggio con l’allevamento di cavalli.

«Non dirlo in quel modo. Non c’è niente che non va in te, hai solo bisogno d’aiuto.»

«Non cambia il fatto che me ne serva uno, Eames. Non riesco a dormire e il mio cervello non fa bei pensieri.»

Lui sospira, poco dopo annuisce, dicendo a bassa voce: «Parlerò con mia madre. Un suo amico è medico, può darci dei nomi.»

«Grazie. Come sta Maggie?»

«Abbastanza bene. Questo mese le daranno una protesi definitiva da usare, creata proprio per lei. Ha detto che si è resa conto solo ora di quanto è stata fortunata: ha perso una gamba, ma potrà fare tutto in futuro, perfino guidare l’automobile.»

«Sono contento» replica lui sorridendo.

***

In aereo si addormenta con la mano destra stretta in quella di Eames, per la prima volta dopo settimane circondato dal suo odore, che suggerisce: è reale, è reale, è reale.

Quando atterrano è buio, c’è un po’ di rumore, seppure siano in _Business Class_ , e Arthur si sveglia di soprassalto. 

La voce di Eames è lenitiva come un tuffo nell’acqua di rose, quando dice: «Ehi. Va tutto bene. Sei con me?»

Non riesce a parlare, ma può annuire, mentre cerca di calmarsi aiutandosi con il respiro.

Quella sera, dopo una cena mesta insieme a David ed Emily, quando chiudono la porta della stanza di Eames sono veramente soli per la prima volta da… Arthur non riesce a ricordare neanche da quanto tempo. 

Si guardano negli occhi e si avvicinano, la sua mano destra che accarezza la guancia di Eames, i nasi che si sfiorano, le labbra che si toccano. Non può fare a meno di pensare che baciare Eames dopo così tanto tempo sia un miracolo. 

Si accorge di avere le lacrime agli occhi solo quando Eames si distacca da lui, per chiedergli: « _Darling_ , tutto bene? Non dobbiamo fare niente che non ti va, lo sai. Posso andare a dormire in un’altra stanza se preferisci.»

«No! Cristo, Eames, non pensare mai una cosa del genere.»

Continua a piangere, ha la vista completamente offuscata dalle lacrime e non sa come dirgli che è l’unica persona di cui ha bisogno.

«Okay» dice Eames con la voce incerta.

Arthur si siede sul letto, prende la mano di Eames e lo fa sedere vicino a sé.

Fa un respiro profondo per poi spiegare: «Non riesco più a dormire senza di te. Quando sogniamo con la PASIV, non posso sentire il tuo odore e quando mi tenevano laggiù neppure. Perciò… perciò non riuscivo più a distinguere cosa fosse reale. Mi è successo anche in ospedale: mi svegliavo dopo qualche ora di sonno, senza sapere dove fossi e mi ci volevano minuti interi prima di capire che non ero più lì.»

Eames ha il respiro teso, prende la sua mano, la porta alla bocca e lascia un piccolo bacio. Poi lo avvolge tra le braccia e Arthur affonda il viso nel suo petto, nell’unico posto che per lui è casa.

Solo così ha finalmente il coraggio di confessargli: «Dormo per terra e con la luce accesa.»

Eames resta in silenzio per tanto tempo. Le sue dita gli accarezzano i capelli troppo lunghi e le sue lacrime scorrono fino al suo collo, per arrivare a bagnare la camicia che indossa, mischiandosi a quelle di Arthur. Alla fine Eames afferma: «Vorrà dire che dormiremo sul parquet e con la lampada accesa. C’è abbastanza spazio per tutti e due e i miei sono abbastanza ricchi da potersi permettere di pagare la bolletta della luce. Me lo devono: non ho combinato un guaio da quando ti conosco! Ho una reputazione da mantenere!»

È la prima volta che torna a ridere spontaneamente.

***

La sua terapista è una donna dai lunghi capelli biondi, mossi e acconciati quasi sempre in una treccia o in uno chignon. 

È specializzata in disturbo da stress post-traumatico e non lo chiama mai «Tenente» ma sempre «Arthur», come se volesse ribadire che prima di tutto è una persona. È Arthur e poi tutto il resto. 

Gli piace, non lo forza mai a parlare, ma fa semplici e generiche domande, a cui lui può rispondere con quello che gli passa per la testa. Si vedono una volta a settimana, nello studio della dottoressa a Londra, seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro su due comode poltrone di pelle. 

Non sa se parlare con lei si possa considerare “guarigione”, ma sa che lo fa stare bene, anche quando è molto difficile tirare fuori le parole per rivelare cosa è successo, per raccontare gli eventi che sono ancora chiusi nella sua mente. A volte parlare con lei è come ricevere uno schiaffo in faccia, perché emergono verità inaspettate e dolorose. Spesso è una conversazione faticosa, ma catartica, che gli dà un senso di leggerezza che non ha più provato dopo la morte dei suoi genitori.

«Come mai non sei tornato negli Stati Uniti?»

«Non ho niente e nessuno lì.»

«Qui invece? Non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che vieni sempre accompagnato.»

«Ho un compagno.» 

Lo dice senza preoccupazione, perché la dottoressa Ross gli ha ricordato molte volte che esiste il segreto professionale e quello che le confida resterà per sempre tra lui e lei.

Lei gli sorride mentre afferma: «Bene, è positivo avere qualcuno accanto, non credi?»

«Sì, Eames mi aiuta a stare ancorato nella realtà.»

«In che modo?»

Fa una mezza risata un po’ imbarazzata, prima di rivelarle, portandosi l’indice al naso: «L’odore, i feromoni. Mi ricordano che tutto questo è reale e non sono più un prigioniero.»

Lei annuisce, poco dopo gli chiede: «Ti ha chiesto lui di trasferirti qui?»

Arthur scuote la testa, rispondendo: «Gliel’ho proposto io. Si sta bene qui, la sua famiglia è accogliente e gentile. Eames… ha dato ai suoi genitori un po’ di pensieri quando era ragazzo. Per questo motivo lo hanno spinto a entrare nell’esercito. Ora sono solo felici che sia vivo e sereno.»

«Credi di averlo fatto per lui?»

Arthur ci riflette per diversi minuti prima di risponderle: «No. Se devo essere sincero, credo di averlo fatto per me stesso. Non ho idea di come avrei potuto tornare alla vita civile in America.»

«Puoi spiegarmi meglio?»

Gli ci vuole un po’ di tempo per trovare le parole adatte e non essere frainteso: «Non ho mai creduto di essere un eroe. Non sono entrato a West Point per questo motivo. Ho fatto l’Accademia, perché era una buona possibilità per me di ricevere un’ottima istruzione senza prosciugare i risparmi dei miei. Volevo servire. Mi affascinavano le armi, conoscerne i dettagli, come smontarle, pulirle e rimontarle. Sono abbastanza rigido, per me le cose o si fanno bene o non si fanno affatto e non mi faccio prendere dal panico nelle situazioni più gravi. Tutte caratteristiche che mi hanno reso un buon ufficiale. Eppure, essere eccellente, aver fatto il mio dovere con zelo non mi ha permesso di salvarmi. Non è stato il mio paese che mi ha tirato fuori da quella prigione.»

«Chi è stato?»

«I miei compagni che hanno preso l’iniziativa da soli e sono venuti a prendermi.»

«Come ti fa sentire tutto ciò?»

«Mi fa incazzare, mi fa stare male. Che razza di paese è quello che invade un altro Stato, distrugge la popolazione, tortura i prigionieri e si rifiuta di salvare i propri uomini catturati dal nemico? Come potrei tornare lì e sentire la propaganda guerrafondaia del mio governo senza impazzire? Lei li ha visti i reportage sulla prigione di Abu Ghraib?»

«Sì.»

«Noi… noi… la mia squadra…» 

Si deve calmare un momento perché sente le lacrime che gli bagnano gli occhi e il respiro troppo accelerato. Quando è pronto prosegue: «Noi facevamo operazioni speciali in tutto il mondo, ma in Medioriente non ci chiamavano quasi mai e ora comincio a capire il motivo. Non ce n’era bisogno, perché non c’era una vera minaccia.»

«In che senso?»

«Abbiamo invaso un paese per cercare delle armi di distruzione di massa che non sono mai state trovate, convinti che fosse pieno di terroristi, quando in realtà non era per niente così. Quando mi hanno catturato non volevano torturarmi, la resistenza voleva fare uno scambio. Per giorni sono stato nutrito e avevo acqua da bere. Ero tenuto al buio e avevo paura, ma non mi hanno mai toccato. Hanno iniziato a torturarmi solo un paio di giorni prima della mia liberazione, quando hanno capito che non avrebbero mai ottenuto lo scambio. Hanno usato le tecniche classiche: tortura fisica e mancanza di sonno, niente di più.»

«Lo dici come se dovessi esserne grato.»

«Lo sono. Non mi fraintenda, c’è una parte di me che vorrebbe odiarli, ma quando penso a quello che i miei connazionali hanno fatto ai prigionieri iracheni, mi sento fortunato. Sono vivo, sono tutto intero, ho riacquistato la completa motilità della mano, non mi hanno iniettato sostanze, non mi hanno tagliato niente e non hanno abusato di me. Non mi sembrano cose da poco.»

***

Ha ricominciato a dormire, circa cinque ore a notte e gli sembra una conquista. Lui ed Eames hanno spostato il materasso sul pavimento della stanza. È una transizione lenta, ma Eames non si lamenta mai e Arthur è grato di avere la sua comprensione. 

Gli incubi sono ancora forti e potenti da svegliarlo nel pieno della notte. Quando non riesce ad addormentarsi prende un libro e trascorre il tempo leggendo, finché non arriva l’alba o finché la sua mente è talmente stanca da riaddormentarsi di nuovo, senza più curarsi del sogno precedente.

Non è sempre così facile: questa notte ha appena avuto un incubo così orrendo – forse in risposta alla sua conversazione settimanale con la dottoressa Ross in merito alle torture – da svegliarsi terrorizzato, tremante, madido di sudore e bagnato di urina. 

Nonostante la lampada sia accesa, non riesce a muoversi e a stabilire dove sia. 

Eames ordina senza toccarlo: «Arthur, dimmi dove sei.»

«Norfolk, Inghilterra» replica lui con la voce gracchiante, dopo una lunga pausa.

«Che mese è?»

«Maggio.»

«Qual è l’ultima cosa che hai fatto prima di dormire?»

«Abbiamo cenato con i tuoi e dopo abbiamo guardato la televisione.»

Lui tira un sospiro di sollievo, prima di dire: «Okay. Va tutto bene. Sei con me, sì?»

Arthur annuisce lentamente, si porta le mani sugli occhi, per poi confessare: «Mi sono pisciato addosso.»

«Oh!» 

Subito dopo Eames aggiunge, con una voce divertita: «Beh, può succedere. Sapessi quante volte ho rischiato di farmela addosso dopo aver bevuto troppa birra!»

Arthur non può fare a meno di ridere. Solo Eames riuscirebbe a rimanere allegro in una situazione simile. Scherzare sui loro problemi è diventato il suo passatempo preferito. 

Si solleva a sedere e trova Eames di fronte a sé, che con il suo sorriso sghembo lo esorta: «Vai a fare la doccia, io metto le lenzuola in lavatrice e porto fuori il materasso. Domani andiamo a Norwich, dove c’è l’Ikea e ne compriamo un altro, magari più duro: questo era troppo morbido anche per me.»

Sta per dire qualcosa di tremendamente sdolcinato, come «Grazie per esistere Eames», quando la voce preoccupata di Alice li raggiunge dal corridoio: «Alistair, che è successo?» 

Arthur deve aver gridato nel sonno senza essersene reso conto. 

«Solo un incubo, mamma, non ti preoccupare» le risponde Eames, mentre Arthur si alza per spogliarsi del pigiama bagnato e dirigersi nella doccia.

«Arthur sta bene?»

«Sì, ora sta bene.»

Quando riemerge dal bagno, con un paio di mutande pulite e i capelli ancora umidi dalla doccia, Eames è sdraiato sul pavimento, su un paio di coperte spesse che riducono la durezza del contatto con la superficie del parquet. 

Arthur si stende accanto a lui, lo avvolge tra le braccia e cerca le sue labbra. Eames risponde subito. Si baciano per diversi minuti, a tratti teneri, a tratti più affamati, con le mani che si intrecciano, si spostano per accarezzare i loro corpi.

Quando le loro labbra si separano, Arthur mormora: «Ti amo. Lo so che non te lo dico spesso, ma ti amo. Sono così felice di averti incontrato, Eames… Sei la persona più importante della mia vita.»

Lui lo osserva con quegli occhi chiari, così espressivi ed empatici, che saranno per sempre la salvezza e la dannazione di Arthur. Strofina il naso con il suo, per poi dire a bassa voce: «Lo so. Anche tu lo sei, quello che c’è tra me e te non è qualcosa che può finire.»

Arthur annuisce, perché sa che è la verità. Lo sente nel profondo dell’animo. Non hanno mai consolidato il legame unendosi durante un calore, eppure Arthur può sentire di essere profondamente collegato al suo compagno.

Eames si sposta per baciargli il collo, poi scende lungo la clavicola e Arthur sa che sta per raggiungere il suo petto martoriato. 

Si irrigidisce un po’, mentre il suo battito accelera. Eames deve averlo avvertito, perché si ferma per un secondo, chiedendogli: «Va bene così?» 

È tanto tempo che non fanno l’amore, dall’ultimo congedo prima della sua cattura, quindi da mesi. Arthur lo vuole, sente la propria erezione spingere contro il cotone morbido degli slip che indossa. 

Il suo corpo non è più quello di prima e non tornerà mai bello come era un tempo, ma non importa. È il suo corpo, è una testimonianza del fatto che è ancora qui, integro e funzionante. 

Eames lo ama, Eames lo ama in qualunque forma, gli ricorda il suo cervello.

Perciò, decide di fare una cosa: si stende sulla schiena, facendo dei respiri profondi. Quando si sente abbastanza rilassato, solleva la mano sinistra, quella brutta, come la chiama nella sua testa. 

Accarezza la guancia di Eames e annuisce, sorridendo. Lascia che le emozioni che sta provando si proiettino sul proprio viso. Si lascia osservare dal suo sguardo attento e in cerca di conferme. 

«Vieni qui» dice con la voce che trema, facendolo abbassare sopra di lui.

Eames gli dà un bacio sulle labbra, con la lingua che cerca la sua, poi si sposta lungo la sua mandibola, bacia la pelle morbida del suo collo, mentre Arthur riscopre la sensazione della ricrescita della barba di Eames contro la sua cute e accarezza i suoi capelli biondi. 

La bocca di Eames scende lungo il suo collo, arriva al giugulo e la sua lingua fa capolino per lambire quel punto. 

«Mi è sempre piaciuto assaporare la tua pelle dopo che hai usato il mio bagnoschiuma» gli confessa con la voce roca, prima di spostarsi sul suo torace. Eames bacia ogni singola cicatrice: quelle più evidenti, facili da trovare, quelle più piccole che sono quasi invisibili. Non va di fretta, lo fa piano, con dedizione, come se volesse ricordargli che hanno tutto il tempo del mondo per riscoprire l’uno il corpo dell’altro. 

Eames socchiude le labbra intorno a un suo capezzolo, lo succhia leggermente e i fianchi di Arthur si tendono subito in avanti, come se la sua erezione volesse renderlo consapevole del piacere che gli sta donando. Eames sorride, malizioso e birichino con quelle labbra che sono la definizione stessa del peccato. Rivolgendosi al membro di Arthur, esclama: «Non fare il geloso, fra poco arrivo anche da te!» 

Arthur ride, sottovoce, perché non vuole svegliare di nuovo Alice e Harry, mentre gli accarezza la schiena con le dita. Gli piace il dorso di Eames: è muscoloso, ma non enorme e può sentire le ossa sotto la pelle liscia, apprezzando il modo in cui si muovono per lui. 

Eames lecca ancora il suo capezzolo, poi si sposta al centro del suo petto, sopra lo sterno e rivela, con una sorta di deferenza nella voce: «C’è questo punto, questa sorta di fossetta che hai qui al centro, tra i pettorali. Adoro questa zona. La considero solo mia.» 

È vero, è una zona che era più evidente quando aveva maggiore massa muscolare. Ora che ha perso un po’ di tono a causa dell’immobilità è meno visibile. Eames ci posa un bacio e subito dopo la sua lingua scorre sulla pelle. 

Arthur dice, alzando gli occhi al cielo: «Solo tua… Non è che ci sia qualcuno con cui devi contendertela. Ci sei sempre stato solo tu nella mia vita.»

Lui emette una breve risata, prima di concordare: «Hai ragione, ma non posso fare a meno di pensarlo.» 

Riprende a baciarlo e si sposta in basso, lungo i suoi addominali, per fermarsi in prossimità dell’ombelico. Lo lecca, spingendo la punta della lingua dentro, poi mordicchia la cute morbida, prima di lasciare una serie di baci umidi, scendendo sempre più giù. 

Aiuta Arthur a sfilarsi gli slip, poi bacia le sue cosce, fino ad arrivare all’inguine. Eames prende in mano la sua erezione e Arthur sospira. Gli è mancato sentire il suo tocco, le sue dita che stringono la propria carne con fermezza, muovendosi lungo la lunghezza del suo membro aiutate dal liquido pre-seminale che scorre senza indugio. 

Eames lo accarezza piano, dandogli il tempo di abituarsi alla sensazione, poi con gli occhi fermi sui suoi e le pupille dilatate si inumidisce le labbra con la saliva. 

Arthur segue i suoi movimenti fino a sentire le sue labbra e la sua lingua giocare con la pelle retratta del prepuzio, con la corona e con il frenulo. Deve mettere il dorso di una mano a contatto con la bocca, altrimenti rischierebbe di emettere qualche gemito rumoroso. Si sente come un adolescente che non deve farsi scoprire dai suoi… solo il suo compagno può fargli vivere emozioni che ad Arthur sono sempre state negate.

Quando Eames decide di prendere in mano la situazione, Arthur non impiega molto a perdere il controllo: Eames accoglie tutta la sua grandezza dentro la bocca, che è calda e umida e Arthur è stretto tra il suo palato, la sua lingua e le sue guance… Dio che sensazione intensa di meraviglioso piacere! 

Eames muove le labbra lungo la sua asta, guardandolo negli occhi e tenendo ferma la base del suo pene con una mano. Si muove in un modo così erotico e sensuale, con le pupille fisse sulle sue, facendo dei piccoli sospiri affannati e gemiti impercettibili, che si riverberano sulla propria carne, come dolci vibrazioni che non fanno altro che aumentare di più il piacere. 

È eccitato anche lui, gli è sempre piaciuto il sesso orale: Arthur può sentire il suo profumo farsi più intenso, le note di menta inasprirsi e l’umidità del muschio nell’aria che li separa. 

Il suo odore così potente e improvviso, dopo mesi di astinenza, è capace di mandarlo in estasi. Sente la frenesia dell’orgasmo crescere dentro di sé, mentre si forma il nodo alla base del suo membro. Eames in tutta risposta emette un forte mugolio, mandando al diavolo tutti gli sforzi di Arthur di essere silenzioso. 

I propri fianchi spingono senza controllo verso di lui, mentre la sua mano stringe i suoi capelli corti e Arthur si abbandona ai tremori dell’orgasmo, chiudendo gli occhi e gettando la testa indietro, emettendo un lungo gemito liberatorio. 

Eames lo lecca, ripulendolo di tutto lo sperma fuoriuscito. Scende giù, fino ad arrivare al nodo: ci appoggia le labbra aperte sopra e la sua lingua esce fuori per descrivere piccoli cerchi sulla pelle tesa e accaldata. 

«Oh Dio!» esclama Arthur, con la voce completamente disfatta. 

Lui sbuffa una mezza risata e replica: «Ti ringrazio, ma non ce n’è bisogno. Puoi chiamarmi semplicemente Eames, lo sai.»

Arthur ride, mentre lo fa risalire lungo il proprio corpo fino ad avere il suo viso di fronte. Lo bacia avido e quando sente il proprio sapore mischiato alla saliva di Eames, lo bacia ancora più forte, avvolgendo le braccia e le gambe intorno a lui. 

Con una mossa improvvisa lo ribalta fino ad averlo sotto di sé. Spinge i fianchi contro i suoi ed Eames lo ripaga subito con un gemito rumoroso. 

«I tuoi stanno dormendo!» lo rimprovera.

«Quindi?»

«Quindi fai piano!»

«E perché mai? Sapessi quante volte mia madre mi ha svegliato, urlando contro mio padre perché russava! Ora non dormono neanche più insieme!»

«Eames, non è la stessa cosa. E li abbiamo svegliati già una volta stanotte.»

« _Darling_ , non pensare che per loro sia un fastidio, perché non è così. Tra passare notti insonni a causa dei tuoi incubi e svegliarsi perché stiamo facendo sesso sono sicuro che preferirebbero la seconda opzione» gli dice Eames con un sorriso sincero, mentre gli accarezza un fianco.

Arthur deve chiudere gli occhi per un momento, invaso da un’ondata di improvvisa gratitudine verso queste persone, che sono diventate a tutti gli effetti la sua famiglia.

Quando li riapre, lo bacia, mentre usa la mano sinistra per accarezzare il suo petto. Pizzica un suo capezzolo e scende in basso per apprezzare i suoi addominali scolpiti, fino ad arrivare alle sue mutande. 

«Arthur…» lo incita con la voce impaziente. 

Eames ha bisogno di lui e Arthur come sempre gli darà tutto quello che vuole. 

Gli sfila i boxer leggeri che indossa, poi si posiziona tra le sue cosce allargate. Il proprio sesso è ancora eretto: il nodo gonfio alla base lo terrà così ancora per diversi minuti. Arthur lo spinge contro i testicoli di Eames, lo fa diverse volte, creando un massaggio continuo sulla cute sensibile dello scroto. 

Eames sospira, allarga ancora di più le gambe, poi appoggia le mani sui fianchi di Arthur, le muove per accarezzargli il petto, incoraggiandolo e mormorando: «Sì, Arthur, così…»

Ha gli occhi socchiusi e Arthur vuole regalargli un orgasmo lento e sereno, uno di quelli che durano in maniera continua, come un’onda costante che bagna la spiaggia, senza arretrare del tutto. 

Spinge il proprio membro un po’ più in alto, contro quello di Eames, per poi muovere il bacino con movimenti rotatori e di nuovo: avanti e indietro per arrivare a stimolare tutte le sue zone erotiche. 

Continua così, mentre porta due dita alla bocca di Eames. Le appoggia al suo labbro inferiore e lui schiude le labbra per accoglierle, leccandole e inumidendole. Le estrae piano, poi le porta dietro ai testicoli di Eames, a livello del perineo. Massaggia la cute senza esercitare troppa pressione, con lievi movimenti circolari, finché sa di aver trovato la sua prostata: Eames inarca la schiena, emette un lungo gemito e muove i fianchi, perché vuole di più. 

Si muovono insieme, finché il profumo di Eames diventa così forte da fargli girare la testa, gonfiando ancora di più il suo nodo. Non è mai successo prima, ma l’orgasmo di Eames, languido e infinito, lo fa sospirare ed emettere un verso gutturale di piacere, mentre anche dal proprio pene esce ancora un po’ di sperma, unendosi quello di Eames.

***

Arthur è seduto su una panchina, nel grande giardino sul retro della casa dei Richards, immerso nella lettura di _Olive Kitteridge_ , quando Eames esce dalla veranda e gli chiede: «Ehi, vieni a fare una passeggiata con me?» 

«Certo!» 

Passeggiano in silenzio, mano nella mano lungo la via sterrata che porta alla tenuta. Arrivano alla strada principale, asfaltata e trafficata, che ricongiunge la casa ai villaggi vicini e alla strada statale che porta alle maggiori città. Qui Eames gli dice: «Vieni, ti mostro una scorciatoia!»

Virano per un piccolo sentiero, che può essere percorso solo a piedi, o al massimo in bicicletta. Continuano a camminare fino ad arrivare in aperta campagna, lungo un sentiero circondato dai campi di erba alta, cespugli e alberi secolari. 

Gli piace questo posto: è l’opposto di Chicago, dove è cresciuto. Qui non c’è mai rumore, c’è una pace e una freschezza nell’aria che si respira, che Arthur non ha mai avvertito in nessun altro luogo. Le persone dicono: «Buongiorno» quando le incontri, anche gli estranei, e se si chiede una informazione rispondono con cortesia. 

La tenuta dei Richards è lontana dai centri abitati, ma non sperduta: in pochi minuti di auto si può arrivare in una delle città della contea e Londra dista solo un paio di ore. La regione è ricca di allevamenti e di aziende agricole, ogni villaggio è fornito delle attività principali. Ad Arthur piace questa vita ritirata, la sente sua: non riesce a immaginare qualcosa di diverso per sé. La serenità che gli trasmette questo luogo è la conferma che ha fatto la scelta giusta a chiedere a Eames di venire qui. 

È una bella giornata, c’è il sole, ma anche una leggera brezza che rende più piacevole e mite il clima. Arthur porta intorno a sé il braccio di Eames e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla. Non si stancherà mai di questa nuova opportunità, di poter iniziare il contatto fisico tra di loro senza preoccuparsi dei limiti imposti dall’esercito.

Seguendo il sentiero arrivano a una collinetta, in cui i cespugli si fanno più radi e inizia a farsi spazio la terra sabbiosa. Arrivati in cima al rilievo, Arthur può vedere il mare sotto di sé. La spiaggia deserta si apre di fronte a lui e le onde calme del Mare del Nord la bagnano, con la loro schiuma bianca.

Scendono lungo il rilievo e giunti ai suoi piedi, Arthur si abbassa per togliersi le scarpe e i calzini, per poi risvoltare i pantaloni fino a metà polpaccio. Attende che anche Eames sia pronto, per poi tirarlo per un braccio e iniziare a correre fino alla riva, ridendo. 

L’acqua fresca che gli bagna i piedi lo riporta a essere quel ragazzino spensierato che era decenni prima. Lui ed Eames trascorrono diverso tempo a rincorrersi, a farsi i dispetti, facendo gli schizzi e ridendo come bambini. Dopo un po’, quando gli fanno male i fianchi e gli zigomi per le troppe risa, si siedono sulla spiaggia, l’uno accanto all’altro, spalla contro spalla. 

Riprendono fiato in silenzio, poi Eames gli rivela: «Adoro questo posto. L’ho sempre sentito mio, molto più di Londra o della villa in Scozia. Per i miei è semplicemente un luogo dove allevare cavalli. Emily ama la terra arida e il vento freddo della Scozia, David è sempre stato un londinese, la campagna non fa per lui. Da ragazzo, sognavo di fuggire qui. Quando mi ridevano in faccia perché volevo fare teatro, quando mia madre urlava perché mi ero cacciato nell’ennesimo guaio, quando vedevo la differenza tra me, che l’unica cosa che sapevo fare bene era sognare in grande e gli altri, che nella vita reale erano così perfetti, l’unico sollievo era il pensiero che prima o poi sarei tornato qui.»

***

Si sveglia un martedì mattina, poco dopo l’alba. La casa è silenziosa: non c’è nessuno tranne loro. Gli altri preferiscono trascorrere la settimana nella capitale e raggiungerli nel fine settimana. 

Da settimane non ha un incubo o difficoltà a dormire. È steso su un fianco, la schiena di Eames è premuta contro il proprio petto: c’è qualcosa di strano e il suo cervello ci mette pochi secondi a capire di cosa si tratta. 

Eames è caldo, è bollente ed emette piccoli mugolii nel sonno. Il suo sedere spinge contro l’erezione di Arthur e il suo odore è fortissimo. Arthur non lo ha mai sentito prima così: con il profumo della lavanda che sovrasta tutto il resto. Attraverso il cotone degli slip può sentire che le sue cosce sono bagnate di lubrificante.

Eames è in calore. 

In tutto il trambusto del congedo e della riabilitazione si sono dimenticati dei soppressori: l’ultima iniezione che hanno ricevuto risale a cinque mesi fa. Una dose ha durata di tre mesi, perciò il suo ciclo ha avuto il tempo di riprendere indisturbato. Questo è il motivo per cui nelle ultime settimane Arthur ha avvertito il suo odore cambiare, diventare più acuto, più voglioso, quasi a volerlo richiamare all’accoppiamento.

Ora che è iniziato, non possono fermarlo e ad essere sincero, Arthur non vuole. Eames prende i soppressori da anni ed era comprensibile quando non aveva un compagno: il calore può diventare doloroso e spiacevole se affrontato da solo e l’essere omega spesso può limitare la possibilità di relazioni. Nell’esercito, era inevitabile: le iniezioni erano necessarie per tutti. Eppure, oggi è diverso: non sono più in servizio, non devono più nascondersi, Eames ha un compagno stabile e prende gli anticoncezionali. Inoltre sono entrambi consapevoli che unendosi durante un calore il loro legame diventerà indissolubile.

«Eames, svegliati» lo chiama con dolcezza, baciandogli le spalle.

Lui emette un lungo sospiro, si volta a pancia in giù e gira la testa verso di Arthur, dicendo con la voce impastata e gli occhi ancora chiusi: «Credo di avere la più grande erezione della mia vita. L’uccello sembra esplodermi.»

Arthur non può evitare di ridere ad alta voce per almeno mezzo minuto, per l’assurdità delle cose che il suo compagno dice.

Poi Eames stira le braccia come i gatti, emette un altro sospiro, allontana la coperta con i piedi e dando un’occhiata all’inguine di Arthur, esclama: «Beh, anche tu non scherzi! E chi lo sapeva che il mio calore avrebbe avuto questo effetto su di te?»

Quando le sue risa si spengono, Arthur gli accarezza una guancia, chiedendogli: «Come ti senti?»

«Come uno che vuole essere scopato e che non riesce a pensare ad altro. Cristo, ho caldo, mi sento _oscenamente_ aperto e sono fradicio. Mi gira la testa e ho il cuore che pompa a mille… È forte. Non mi ricordavo che fosse così intenso… è quasi fastidioso.»

Arthur si avvicina per stringerlo tra le braccia e baciarlo ed Eames risponde subito, avvinghiandosi a lui e sospirando. 

«Sono i soppressori. Li hai presi per tanto tempo.»

Eames annuisce contro la sua spalla, resta in quella posizione per alcuni minuti, Arthur può sentirlo inalare il proprio odore, con le labbra aperte appoggiate alla clavicola e il naso pressato contro la pelle. Poi Eames mormora: «Arthur…» allargando le cosce e spingendo il bacino contro il suo.

«Sono qui. Dimmi di cosa hai bisogno.»

«Dammi sollievo.»

Arthur gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia, facendogli appoggiare la schiena al materasso. Si sposta in basso per baciargli il petto, mentre lo sveste della biancheria intima. Usa le dita della mano destra per accarezzargli l’attaccatura delle cosce, umida e intrisa di secrezioni, poi sale più in alto fino ad arrivare alla sua apertura. 

Spinge piano due polpastrelli dentro di lui senza incontrare nessuna resistenza, Eames sospira, piega le gambe con i piedi appoggiati al letto e il suo profumo si fa ancora più intenso. Arthur muove le dita, formando dei cerchi invisibili per capire se Eames ha ancora bisogno di preparazione. Sente le sue pareti bagnate e arrendevoli, perciò introduce anche un terzo dito e subito dopo Eames esclama, impaziente e bisognoso: «Arthur, andiamo! Sono più che pronto!»

Estrae le dita, afferra un cuscino e gli fa sollevare il bacino per introdurlo sotto di lui. Poi afferra la base del proprio pene e lo penetra. Entra fino a metà asta, poi si ferma, esce e lo penetra di nuovo. Lo fa un paio di volte, perché nonostante Eames affermi il suo bisogno, Arthur vuole essere sicuro che sia abbastanza preparato. 

La sua mucosa bollente stringe il suo membro in una morsa deliziosa, energica e madida dei suoi umori. 

Quando arriva a seppellirsi dentro di lui in maniera completa, Eames ansima, ha gli occhi chiusi, il volto in fiamme e pronuncia parole incoerenti: «Sì, _darling_ , è fantastico. Oh! Sì, così!»

«Stai bene?» gli chiede, mentre gli accarezza il busto, passando le mani sugli addominali. 

«Mio Dio, sì. Sto più che bene. Starei così per giorni interi!»

Arthur si abbassa sopra di lui per baciarlo, muovendo i fianchi ed Eames risponde al bacio con entusiasmo, gli circonda il torace con le braccia, preme le mani suoi glutei per incoraggiarlo. Geme tra i baci, finché dopo poche spinte Arthur lo sente contrarsi intorno a sé, emettere un mezzo grido e scuotersi con un repentino orgasmo, mentre un getto di sperma sporca entrambi. 

È lo spettacolo più sensuale che abbia mai visto: Eames ha il collo inarcato, gli occhi mezzi chiusi, un’espressione di beatitudine sul viso e Arthur può sentire che è ancora eccitato. Ha appena avuto un orgasmo, ma il suo membro è eretto e gonfio e rosso, stretto tra i loro corpi sudati. 

Arthur resta fermo dentro di lui. Gli dà qualche momento per riprendersi, ma quando Eames resta in quella posizione senza muoversi inizia a preoccuparsi e lo chiama di nuovo: «Ehi, mi senti?»

«Mm… Sì» sospira lui, con un sorriso languido, ruotando il bacino e usando le mani per accarezzargli la schiena. 

«Oh!» geme Arthur prima di riprendere a muoversi insieme a lui, in questo loro intreccio di corpi, di feromoni, di sessi, di lingue. 

Si perdono e si ritrovano, fanno l’amore a tratti in silenzio, poi ansimando, gemendo, gridando. È simile e allo stesso tempo del tutto diverso dagli amplessi che hanno condiviso in passato. Questa volta è più intenso, questa ondata di sensazioni sembra non finire mai. Eames ha un secondo orgasmo, poi si volta prono, stendendosi sul lenzuolo, allarga le cosce, piegando le ginocchia. Stende le braccia, incitandolo: «Così.»

Vanno avanti per diverso tempo, finché Arthur inizia a sentire dentro di sé un orgasmo lento e potente che parte dai visceri per risalire dall’addome e percorrere la propria erezione. Si muove rapido e osserva incantato la sua carne lucida che esce ed entra in quella di Eames, mentre ascolta i suoni umidi della sua mucosa bagnata. 

Massaggia con le mani i glutei di Eames e _slap_ , con una sculacciata lo fa gridare: «Oh, sì! Ancora Arthur!» Subito dopo, una sua mano raggiunge la propria e lo accompagna per ripetere il gesto e poi ancora un’altra volta. 

_ Slap _ ! 

_ Slap _ ! 

Al quarto colpo la vibrazione si riverbera su tutto il fondoschiena di Eames, dando lo stimolo a entrambi per raggiungere l’apice del piacere.

L’estasi dura per diversi minuti: Arthur viene e viene, con una eiaculazione prolungata e abbondante, mentre si forma il nodo alla base del suo membro. Ansima e non riesce a smettere di ruotare il bacino, mentre sospira: «Oddio, Eames» perché non ha mai provato prima sensazioni così acute in un amplesso. È come se il suo membro si stia adattando al corpo di Eames per non uscirne mai più, stretto tra la muscolatura potente delle pareti che lo accolgono.

Eames muove la mano intorno alla propria erezione, fino a quando non si è spenta del tutto e dice con la voce strascicata, come se fosse drogato: «Non hai idea di quanto sia meraviglioso sentire il tuo nodo così. Non prenderò mai più i soppressori, se significa poter essere scopato fino all’oblio.»

Arthur ride e i muscoli di Eames si stringono ancora di più intorno al suo pene, trasformando la sua risata in un verso molto più simile a un lamento. 

Decide che questa posizione non può essere comoda per entrambi, così si stende sopra la schiena di Eames, che emette un sospiro osceno al contatto con la sua pelle. Poi lo istruisce: «Vieni, mettiamoci su un fianco» aiutandolo a voltarsi. 

Piega le ginocchia dietro le sue, avvolge il suo busto con il braccio e trascorre diversi minuti a baciare la cute sudata delle sue spalle, mormorando piccole rassicurazioni. Arthur mormora: «Ti amo tantissimo», poi: «Sei così bello e sensuale, quando ti muovi prendendo tutto quello che desideri» e ancora: «È una sensazione stupenda il modo in cui mi accogli», infine: «Mi fai stare così bene, Eames. Non c’è nessuno al mondo paragonabile a te.»

Lui chiude gli occhi, si rilassa, fino ad addormentarsi tra le sue braccia. 

Quando finalmente il suo nodo si ritrae, Arthur estrae il proprio membro lentamente, senza svegliare Eames. Poi si alza dal letto, si reca in bagno e fa una rapida doccia. Evita di indossare la biancheria, dato che il suo compagno avrà bisogno di lui. Invece, indossa solo i pantaloni di una tuta da jogging e una maglietta a maniche corte. 

Scende di sotto in cucina ed estrae un vassoio da letto dalla dispensa: ne apre le gambe e lo appoggia all’isola della cucina. Dopo aver aperto il frigorifero, estrae diversi tipi di frutta e li appoggia sul ripiano di granito. Usa il pompelmo fresco per fare una spremuta, poi prepara anche una caraffa con acqua fresca, perché avranno bisogno entrambi di reintegrare liquidi. Taglia il resto dei frutti – ananas, fragole, melone, pesche - che ha scelto in spicchi e li dispone su due piatti. Prepara anche dello yogurt greco, dei cereali e una fetta di torta che Helen – la domestica dei Richards – ha lasciato per la colazione.

Arthur sale le scale con il vassoio in mano, entra nella loro stanza, chiude la porta senza fare rumore e appoggia il piccolo tavolino sulla panca ai piedi del letto. Si avvicina a Eames e lo trova vigile, steso su un fianco.

«Sei sveglio» gli dice, sedendosi accanto a lui e spostandogli i capelli dalla fronte. 

Lui annuisce, ha gli occhi gonfi e Arthur può sentire quanto sia ancora accaldata la sua pelle.

«Avevo bisogno di andare in bagno. Ti ho sentito di sotto, ma mi gira troppo la testa, non riesco a fare le scale.»

«Non ti preoccupare, ti ho portato da mangiare e da bere. Come ti senti?»

«Un po’ meglio, ma non durerà molto.»

Arthur si china sopra di lui per stringerlo tra le braccia e tenerlo così, pressato contro la sua pelle fresca per alcuni minuti. 

Dopo aver mangiato, Arthur gli chiede: «Che ne dici se ti preparo un bagno? Può darti un po’ di sollievo e abbassarti la temperatura.»

Eames dice solo: «Sì, per favore.»

Si avvicina per dargli un bacio sulla fronte, per poi sussurrare: «Arrivo subito, preparo la vasca e porto di sotto i piatti sporchi.»

Mentre la vasca si riempie, Arthur apre l’armadietto accanto, prende l’olio essenziale alla lavanda e ne mette qualche goccia nell’acqua, poi vi getta dentro anche una bomba da bagno rilassante.

Poco dopo, Eames si immerge nell’acqua e quando Arthur accende l’idromassaggio, fa un lungo sospiro, spingendo la nuca contro il poggiatesta. 

«Vado a cambiare le lenzuola. Rilassati, non ci metto molto.»

Quando torna, dopo aver caricato la lavatrice al piano di sotto e aver sostituito le lenzuola, Eames lo guarda sorridendo e gli chiede: «Torniamo a letto? Ti voglio di nuovo.»

Arthur annuisce e lo bacia, assaporando le sue labbra morbide, finché il bacio diventa seducente e la sua lingua entra nella bocca di Eames, che sospira e prende una sua mano per guidarlo ad accarezzare il proprio petto. 

Arthur gioca con un suo capezzolo, facendolo inturgidire, mentre le sue labbra si spostano dalla bocca di Eames lungo la sua mandibola. Arthur lecca e morde la pelle tenera, fino ad arrivare all’orecchio. Prende il lobo tra le labbra e lo succhia piano, incoraggiato dai sospiri rapidi di Eames, che ansima: «Dio, Arthur…» inarcando la schiena per aumentare il contatto con la sua mano. 

Le sue dita scendono sotto l’acqua lungo il torace di Eames, arrivano all’inguine per toccare il suo membro. Eames è duro e sposta i fianchi in alto allargando le cosce per fargli intendere che è anche bagnato e pronto per lui. 

Può sentire la propria erezione che spinge contro il cotone dei pantaloni. Con il cervello impegnato ad assorbire l’odore intenso della pelle di Eames, d’impulso afferra una sua mano e la porta sopra il proprio ventre per lasciargli apprezzare l’effetto che gli provoca. 

«Anche io ti voglio di nuovo» dice con la voce roca.

Eames muove la sua mano per palparlo, facendolo mugolare, per poi affermare con un sorriso malizioso: «Diamoci da fare allora!» 

Uscito dalla vasca, Eames si asciuga in fretta, per poi abbandonare del tutto il telo a terra e tornare in camera.

Arthur si stende sul letto, supino e gli dice: «Vieni qui, ti voglio assaggiare!» 

Lui si dispone sopra il suo corpo, con le ginocchia a cavallo della sua testa e appoggia le mani sulla spalliera del letto per avere un ancoraggio. Arthur inizia leccando i suoi testicoli glabri, prende la cute sensibile dello scroto tra le labbra per darle baci umidi di saliva e usa la lingua per lappare e godere del sapore della cute pulita di Eames. 

Quando si accorge che le secrezioni scorrono dall’ano di Eames fino alla sua bocca, deve portare una mano intorno al proprio glande gonfio per darsi sollievo. È talmente eccitato dal corpo del suo compagno che potrebbe venire anche così, semplicemente dandogli piacere. 

Riporta entrambe le mani sui glutei di Eames e si sposta un po’ più in basso, per dedicarsi alla sua apertura: ci preme contro le sue labbra e la sua lingua e perfino il suo naso, si lascia bagnare da tutti quei liquori, come se dovesse essere battezzato. 

Eames è fradicio e aperto e sa di buono, di feromoni e dell’aroma delle bombe d’acqua che ha usato nella vasca. Geme in maniera rumorosa e indecente e quando Arthur infila la sua lingua dentro di lui, per muoverla rapida e raccogliere i suoi umori dà voce a tutta la sua approvazione: «Oh, sì, sì, mi piace così!» 

Dopo qualche minuto, Arthur si ferma un momento per riprendere fiato e penetra Eames con due dita della mano sinistra, le ruota contro la parete anteriore del suo retto per stimolare la sua prostata, poi le ritrae e lo penetra di nuovo, ripetendo il gesto diverse volte. 

Quando si sente più calmo, sposta le sue labbra di nuovo sui testicoli, poi più avanti fino ad avere il membro di Eames di fronte. Non ha neppure bisogno di inumidirsi le labbra: grondante del suo secreto apre la bocca per accogliere il suo sesso. Distende il collo, ferma le proprie dita dentro Eames e guarda negli occhi il suo compagno, per incitarlo a muoversi. 

«Oddio!» esclama lui, con le pupille così dilatate che è quasi impossibile vedere l’iride.

Eames oscilla i fianchi avanti e indietro, con rapide e piccole spinte che lo intrappolano tra il calore della bocca di Arthur e le sue dita. Non appena Arthur inserisce anche un terzo dito Eames aumenta il ritmo e poco dopo si ferma per eiaculare nella sua gola. 

Arthur lo rilascia piano e prima di deglutire il suo sperma, estrae le sue dita per portarsele alla bocca. Le ripulisce e solo allora ingoia sospirando: gli piace il sapore dolciastro di Eames. 

«Arthur! Mi farai venire un infarto così!» esclama lui, appoggiando la fronte sopra la testata del letto per riprendere fiato. 

Arthur scorre lungo il materasso e si solleva, voltandosi dietro di lui. Gli bacia la schiena e gli accarezza i fianchi, passando i palmi sulla pelle liscia. Usa una mano per toccarsi, sente un bisogno assurdo di possedere di nuovo il suo compagno. Lascia procedere le sue dita sull’addome di Eames fino ad arrivare al suo membro: lo trova semieretto, ma si risveglia sotto il suo tocco, segno che il suo proprietario desidera di più. 

«Vuoi il mio nodo, Eames?» gli chiede con una voce bassa e piena di voglia.

«Sì, sì, lo voglio!» esclama lui, mentre spinge le natiche indietro e inarca la schiena, posizionandosi per accoglierlo. 

Arthur si gira per afferrare l’asciugamano che aveva posto prima sul letto, in previsione di una nuova sessione di sesso che avrebbe inevitabilmente rovinato le lenzuola. Lo spiega e lo dispone sul materasso tra le gambe di Eames, in modo da cogliere il disastro che combineranno. 

Poi si posiziona dietro di lui e lo reclama con un movimento fluido. Dio! È così caldo e accogliente che Arthur non può evitare di fermarsi per godere della sensazione! 

Avvolge Eames tra le braccia, con i palmi delle mani che esplorano il suo petto e i suoi addominali tesi. Lui inarca ancora di più la schiena e volta il capo per catturare le sue labbra. 

Arthur ingoia tutti i gemiti di Eames e si muove lento e sensuale, poi cambia leggermente angolo e in questo abbraccio carnale riesce a sentire la cervice di Eames: alta e anteriore può essere stimolata facilmente in questa posizione. Arthur ci preme il glande contro ogni volta che lo penetra ed Eames distoglie le labbra dalle sue per gemere. Ha gli occhi offuscati, il respiro pesante e a ogni spinta esclama piccoli: «Oh!» muovendosi insieme a lui. Si aggrappa con forza al letto, per sostenersi sotto i suoi colpi sempre più rapidi e forti. 

Arthur può sentire la sua carne che sbatte con la propria: _slap_ , _slap_ , _slap_! È un suono che lo manda in estasi e sa che anche Eames è vicino: può sentire l’odore del muschio inebriargli le narici. 

Sposta la mano per avvolgere il pene di Eames: la muove rapida formando un pugno stretto e poco dopo l’orgasmo li coglie per la prima volta _insieme_. Nell’esatto momento in cui emerge il suo nodo per inchiodarlo dentro la carne di Eames, Arthur viene ed Eames emette un lungo gemito, bagnandogli le dita di liquido seminale. 

Restano così per tutto il tempo necessario per calmarsi, poi Arthur si porta la mano alla bocca e la ripulisce con la lingua. 

«Eames, stenditi, stai scomodo così» gli sussurra, aiutandolo a staccare le mani dalla parete e ad assumere una posizione prona. Eames giace sul letto, finalmente appagato. Afferra un cuscino, ci avvolge le braccia intorno e ci appoggia la testa. 

Arthur si stende sopra di lui, chiedendogli: «Ti peso?»

«No, _darling_. Mi piace sentirti _sopra_ e _dentro_ di me.»

Arthur trascorre minuti interi ad accarezzare la sua schiena, poi gli avvolge il busto, infilando le mani tra la pancia di Eames e il materasso e usa la sua lingua e le sue labbra per adorare il corpo dell’uomo che ama. 

Gli piace poter comunicare così con Eames, senza parole. Un tenero corpo a corpo per ricordargli che Arthur è qui per prendersi cura di lui, per proteggerlo, per amarlo e per sostenerlo.

Quando il suo nodo si retrae, Arthur si sposta per stendersi accanto a lui. Gli accarezza i capelli soffici, ci passa in mezzo le dita, mentre Eames volta la testa verso di lui per confidargli: «Se me l’avessero detto anni fa, prima di conoscerti, non avrei mai creduto che un calore potesse essere così.»

«Così come?» gli domanda lui, per poi dargli un bacio casto sulle labbra.

«Sensuale, ma anche tenero: ti occupi di me e mi rendi felice in ogni modo che conosci. Pensavo che fosse imbarazzante avere dei liquidi che mi scorrono tra le cosce, desiderare così tanto il nodo di qualcuno, avere bisogno di un’altra persona. Credevo fosse sbagliato e mi rendesse inferiore. Ora non lo penso più, perché ti vedo, sento i tuoi feromoni e anche tu mi vuoi… è come se stessi rispondendo ai miei bisogni. Non mi fraintendere, sapevo già quanto meraviglioso fosse fare l’amore con te, è solo che non immaginavo potesse essere così bello anche durante il calore.»

«Ti amo, Eames. Adoro qualsiasi cosa di te e il tuo calore non è da meno.»

Si addormentano l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro per poi risvegliarsi nel pomeriggio. La casa è silenziosa, Helen deve essere andata via da un pezzo. La stessa cosa vale per Frank, il loro giardiniere, e per John, lo stalliere che si occupa del maneggio. 

Arthur scende di nuovo in cucina per prendere qualcosa da mangiare. Ci sono degli _scones_ su un vassoio, Helen deve averli fatti in mattinata. Così decide di preparare del tè che può accompagnare i dolcetti insieme alla torta rimasta dalla colazione. Prende anche del burro, della marmellata ai frutti rossi e due arance. 

Di sopra, mangiano seduti su una coperta che Arthur ha steso sul parquet, per evitare di disperdere le briciole tra le lenzuola. Quando hanno terminato, lui scende di sotto per lavare le stoviglie, poi risale in camera, per passare un paio d’ore insieme a Eames guardando la televisione. 

Si è quasi addormentato, quando Eames sale sopra di lui, a cavallo del suo bacino, esclamando: «Arthur, preferirei che non dormissi mentre cerco di fare sesso con te!» 

Si riprende all’improvviso, vigile e con il membro che passa da normale a eretto in una manciata di secondi, circondato dall’odore di menta di Eames, un profumo che lo fa eccitare da morire. Eames si siede sopra di lui impalandosi sulla sua carne, mentre mormora sconcio, voglioso e affascinante: «Ecco, proprio così ti voglio. Duro e spesso.» 

Il suo sesso emette un guizzo e Arthur deve afferrare i fianchi di Eames per immobilizzarsi ed evitare di venire subito. 

Eames si muove frenetico, alla ricerca del piacere. Dopo ore dall’ultimo rapporto che hanno avuto ha di nuovo la libido alle stelle. Lavora con i muscoli delle cosce per muoversi lungo l’asta di Arthur, fino ad avere un primo orgasmo, che lo porta a emettere un mezzo grido. 

Poi usa i muscoli del perineo per stringersi e rilassarsi intorno a lui, senza smettere di muoversi, ruotando i fianchi avanti e indietro. Prosegue così e Arthur si incanta a vederlo ondeggiare in modo erotico. Lo eccita così tanto che quando Eames ha un altro orgasmo, Arthur gli circonda il bacino e lo stende sulla schiena, con un unico movimento fluido.

Eames piega le gambe esponendosi del tutto ed esclama in preda al piacere: «Sì, ancora, sì, così!» mentre Arthur lo scopa forte e rapido. I suoi umori sono così abbondanti che tra le loro carni creano uno _splash_ , _splash_ , _splash_ ritmico e francamente osceno. 

Eames afferra in un pugno le lenzuola e tira, finché Arthur non sente _strap_ : il rumore della stoffa che si rompe. 

Affonda ancora in lui ed Eames viene per una terza volta: trema e i suoi occhi si retraggono, abbandonandosi all’estasi, finché è spento e il suo membro è flaccido.

Arthur estrae il proprio sesso. Si masturba, ansimando rapidamente, sull’addome di Eames, proprio sopra al tatuaggio che ha sotto l’ombelico e lo decora di bianco con il proprio liquido seminale. 

Ma non è ancora abbastanza, è come se si sentisse posseduto: usa le sue dita per raccogliere il suo sperma e le riporta dentro il corpo di Eames. 

Lui mugola, pianta i talloni sul letto e ordina a occhi chiusi: «Prendimi di nuovo, lo so che sei ancora duro.»

Fa come dice, lo penetra molto lentamente in modo che il suo sfintere si adatti al nodo, dilatandosi senza provocargli fastidio. 

Quando sono uniti completamente i muscoli di Eames lo stringono e Arthur ha un improvviso picco di piacere. I suoi fianchi si muovono erratici, i suoi testicoli si tendono e il suo membro eiacula ancora. Arthur mormora, in preda al piacere: «Eames! Eames!» senza possibilità di fermare il suo bacino e il suo corpo tremante. 

Lui lo avvolge con le braccia, dicendo: «Mi piace da morire sentirti perdere il controllo dentro di me.» 

Arthur appoggia la testa nell’incavo del suo collo, chiude gli occhi e si lascia cullare dall’uomo che ama.

***

Trascorrono i giorni seguenti alternando il sesso, alle coccole e alle necessità fisiologiche. Quando il resto della famiglia si presenta il sabato mattina, Eames ha quasi smaltito del tutto il calore. 

Nessuno fa loro dei riferimenti, ma Arthur sa che Alice ed Emily possono sentire il modo in cui i loro feromoni sono intensi, soprattutto quelli di Eames. 

La domenica pomeriggio sono riuniti in salotto per guardare la televisione, Eames è seduto sul divano tra a lui e sua sorella. David e Harry sono seduti sulle poltrone e Alice è nella biblioteca al telefono. 

Eames si appoggia alla sua spalla, gli lascia piccoli baci, mentre respira con il naso premuto contro il cotone del cardigan che Arthur indossa. Il suo odore si fa più intenso e Arthur può avvertire una nuova ondata di desidero da parte sua, forse l’ultima del periodo di calore. 

«Per la miseria, Eames, datti un contegno!» esclama Emily con scherno, gelando suo fratello. 

C’è un momento in cui Arthur ha un pensiero fugace e terribile: “Voglio distruggere questa donna.” 

Prima che il suo istinto prenda il sopravvento, però, il suo cervello gli ricorda che ci sono delle priorità. Lui ha delle priorità, perché il suo compagno – castigato da un’esclamazione umiliante – si è allontanato da lui. È immobile, con la schiena rigida contro lo schienale del divano e lo sguardo fisso alla televisione. Le sue mani stringono nel pugno la stoffa dei pantaloni, per cercare di reprimere un desiderio che non può controllare. 

Arthur posa lentamente una mano su quella di Eames che a contatto con la sua, rilascia la presa e scopre il palmo per intrecciare le loro dita. Eames distoglie lo sguardo dalla televisione e si volta verso di lui. Lo guarda con quegli occhi limpidi e meravigliosi che saranno sempre tutto per Arthur. 

Gli sorride e incurante dei presenti – con una parte di sé che sfida Emily a pronunciarsi in merito – lo bacia sulle labbra, per poi mormorare: «Vieni con me?»

Eames sfoggia uno dei sorrisi più belli che abbia mai visto sul suo viso. Annuisce e si lascia trasportare da lui, per uscire dalla stanza e raggiungere la loro camera. 

Dopo aver chiuso la porta della loro stanza, lo bacia con passione, cercando di imprimere il desiderio, ma anche la protezione e l’amore che prova per lui. Quando si separano, con le mani che circondano la sua testa e i pollici che accarezzano i suoi zigomi, Arthur dice: «Non ti vergognare mai. Mai, Eames. Non c’è niente di sbagliato in te.»

Lui lo abbraccia, lo stringe forte e Arthur fa fatica a respirare, ma resta lì e si lascia stritolare da Eames per diversi minuti, per tutto il tempo necessario. Eames si sfoga in silenzio, le sue lacrime scendono e Arthur non cerca di fermarle, anche quando si stendono sul letto ed Eames si rintana tra le sue braccia. 

Gli fa male vederlo soffrire così, lui che è la persona più solare che conosce. Troverà un modo per cambiare l’atteggiamento di Emily verso di Eames, di questo ne è sicuro, perché nessuno può permettersi di rivolgersi in quel modo al suo compagno. 

Quando Eames si è calmato estrae un pacchetto di fazzoletti dal cassetto del comodino e si asciuga il viso, per poi soffiarsi il naso. Restano per un po’ in silenzio e si accarezzano piano. Poi, Eames gli sfila il maglione e sussurra: «Ho ancora bisogno di te.»

«Sono qui. Possiamo fare tutto quello che desideri» gli assicura lui, accarezzandogli i capelli.

Mentre si spogliano compare una sottile pioggia che batte contro i vetri e Arthur non può fare a meno di rilassarsi: adora il rumore della pioggia mentre fanno l’amore. Trova che sia una perfetta colonna sonora per i loro amplessi. 

Si sistemano su un fianco, una posizione comoda e rilassante, in cui possono amarsi piano, con la televisione accesa in sottofondo e poi restare così per tutta la durata del suo nodo. 

C’è meno frenesia dei giorni precedenti, perché il calore sta quasi scemando e nonostante Eames sia molto lubrificato, richiede un minimo di preparazione prima che Arthur lo penetri. 

Si muovono piano e con movimenti lenti e sensuali, alternando i baci alle carezze, rendendo il sesso intimo e profondo, finché sono entrambi spenti e si addormentano abbracciati. 

***

Poche settimane dopo, trova finalmente il modo di approcciare Emily, in assenza di Eames.

«Dobbiamo parlare» dice rivolto a Emily, quando entra nel salottino.

Lei solleva la testa dalla televisione e replica, incerta: «Okay.»

«Devo uscire?» gli chiede Harry seduto su una poltrona, mentre legge un libro.

«No, puoi restare. Eames è fuori con David e Alice.»

Emily spegne la televisione, mentre Arthur si siede sulla poltroncina accanto al divano.

«C’è una cosa che ho notato da quando ti ho conosciuto e non ho mai detto niente, perché ho sempre pensato che fossero questioni di famiglia e non avessi il diritto di intromettermi.»

Gli serve un attimo per cercare di controllare le emozioni che sta per tirare fuori, poi prosegue: «Immagino che guardare la morte in faccia mi abbia fatto rivalutare molte cose, anche il ruolo che ho nella vita di Eames e in questa famiglia. Voi mi avete accettato ed è giusto che io ripaghi la vostra accoglienza con la sincerità.»

Emily non lo interrompe, deve aver intuito dal tono della sua voce e dal modo in cui trema in maniera quasi impercettibile la sua mano sinistra che è una cosa seria.

«Devi smetterla, Emily. Non puoi trattare Eames in quel modo.»

«In quale modo?» gli chiede lei con gli occhi sgranati.

«Devi smetterla di sminuirlo.»

Emily lo guarda con un’espressione allibita e Arthur può vederla pronta a scuotere la testa e a negare. Perciò le spiega: «Lo so che non lo fai di proposito e che non te ne rendi conto, ma lo fai. Ti ho sentito il mese scorso quando gli hai telefonato per chiedergli di accompagnarti a quell’evento e quando lui ti ha risposto: “Non posso scusa, Arthur ha bisogno di me” tu hai detto: “Oh, andiamo, Arthur ha solo bisogno di un po’ di riposo, non di te.” L’anno scorso quando c’erano gli amici di tuo padre e hanno proposto una partita di carte ti sei stupita di quanto fossimo bravi e hai dato per scontato che gli avessi insegnato io, quando in realtà è stato lui a insegnarmi ogni singolo gioco. Quando tu e David siete venuti a prenderci all’aeroporto, lo hai guardato e hai esclamato: “Ah, finalmente con quei muscoli non sembri più un omega!” Una volta gli ho chiesto per quale motivo disegna così poco, dato che ha delle capacità innate e mi ha risposto che non si sente a suo agio a farlo quando ci siete voi, perché quando eravate ragazzini hai aperto il suo blocco e lo hai deriso per una settimana per i suoi disegni di nudi.»

Ci sono altri episodi nella sua testa, ma decide di lasciar perdere per ora. Ha mandato il messaggio e dall’espressione di Emily deve essere arrivato. Non è qui per rinfacciarle tutte queste cose, è qui perché questa donna deve imparare a essere una sorella migliore per Eames e lui vuole aiutarla.

«Lo so che molti alpha si comportano così in famiglia, perché non deve essere stato facile crescere con altri due fratelli che probabilmente hanno reso la competizione difficile. Ed Eames non ha mai detto nulla, perché ti vede ancora come la sorella maggiore, perfetta e inarrivabile in tutta la tua complessità. Ogni volta che lo fai, lui cerca di non offendersi, perché è abituato al tuo modo di fare e ti vuole bene. Ma non credi che nella sua testa tutto ciò possa avere un effetto?» 

«Io…» balbetta lei, smarrita, cercando con lo sguardo suo padre. Harry le fa un piccolo cenno con il capo, la sua espressione è comprensiva e seria, come a volerla incoraggiare ad ascoltare le parole di Arthur. 

Quando la vede tornare a guardarlo, conclude: «Non è giusto, Emily, perché siete due persone diverse e il suo essere omega non giustifica questa vessazione. Tu sei una persona brillante, ma Eames non è da meno. È intelligente, riesce a vedere la bellezza ovunque, è grandioso con gli altri… non ti posso dire quante volte la sua personalità allegra ha tenuto unito il gruppo anche quando eravamo nella merda più nera. È vero, i suoi vestiti sono forse troppo colorati e a lui non interessa la moda, ma non è questo che lo renderebbe un uomo migliore. Eames mi ha salvato la vita quando il mio stesso Paese mi ha abbandonato e da quando l’ho incontrato ho riscoperto cosa significhi vivere. E giusto per toglierti ogni dubbio: io ho bisogno di lui. Non c’è niente di sbagliato in questo. Mi auguro che un giorno possa succedere anche a te.»

***

«Lo chiamano _dreamsharing_ , ha detto Kate. È illegale, ma c’è un sacco di lavoro. Pochissimi _point men_ – non alla mia altezza – e di sicuro nessun falsario, non come te almeno» gli confida un giorno di dicembre. 

«Vuoi entrarci?» gli chiede Eames.

«Kate e Wayne lavorano per l’F.B.I. Regina lavora nei veterani. Maggie sta riprendendo in mano la sua vita. Megan è un medico. Mi piaceva fare il _point man_ , sono sempre stato bravo e tu… beh, tu sei eccezionale come falsario.»

Eames sorride. Un sorriso compiaciuto, di quelli che fa quando qualcuno gli fa un complimento sincero.

«Sai come entrare nel giro?»

Arthur solleva un sopracciglio: certo che sa come entrare nel _dreamsharing_. 

Eames ride e annuisce. Poco dopo, esclama: «Del resto, mi è sempre piaciuto andare all-in!»


End file.
